Alphabet smut
by Juicism
Summary: TRADUCTION. Pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet House et Cuddy trouvent quelque chose de fun et de coquin à faire.
1. Angry

_Hello ! Voici une traduction de smackedfan454. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Angry<strong>

House l'entendit approcher au moment même où elle sortait de l'ascenseur le bruit sourd et perçant de ses talons hauts frappant le sol à chaque pas colérique qu'elle faisait. Et Cuddy était très en colère.

Cuddy déboula sans tarder dans le bureau de House, en claquant pratiquement la porte derrière elle. «Vous êtes devenu fou ou quoi ?» House leva le regard sur elle, calmement, en se calant au fon de son siège. Il savait qu'elle pourquoi elle était en colère et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne le voir. « Vous avez demandé à ce que tout le monde au rez-de-chaussée passe une IRM et un scanner. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête ?»

House se saisit simplement de son téléphone, appuya sur quelques boutons et mit le haut parleur. Cuddy marqua une pause, ne sachant pas ce qu'il manigançait. Tout à coup une voix robotique se fit entendre, indiquant qu'il avait appelé son répondeur.

«House qu'est ce que vous …» Une fois de plus Cuddy marqua une pause alors que House levait la main pour l'arrêter.

_Un message. Mardi 21 mai à 21h23. _

_«… que voulez vous que je cous dise Wilson ?» La voix de Cuddy sortait du téléphone, provocant un halètement de la part de Cuddy. _

_«La vérité. Il mérite de connaitre la vérité.» Cuddy s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais le regard de House alors qu'il la fixait la dissuada pour la troisième fois. _

_«Je ne sais pas si je peux lui donner la vérité.»_

_«Quelle vérité Cuddy ?»_

_«Je l'aime …»_

Là-dessus, House ferma son téléphone d'un coup sec, coupant court au reste de la conversation. Il savait que Cuddy n'avait pas voulu qu'il entende cette conversation et qu'elle avait dût, sans faire exprès, composer son numéro alors que son téléphone se trouvait dans son sac, mais il avait besoin de savoir si elle était sincère. Il avait besoin de l'entendre dire en personne.

«House je ….» commença à dire Cuddy, mais elle s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire dans cette situation.

«Est-ce que vous le pensiez ?» demanda doucement House. N'étant pas la bonne personne pour parler de sentiments, House ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Bien qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre dire, il n'avouerait jamais que c'était parce que, lui aussi, il l'aimait. Tout ce concept sur l'amour quand ça le concernait lui semblait tellement étranger.

«Je ne sais pas.» répliqua doucement Cuddy.

House baissa le regard et plissa les yeux. Il se leva, boita jusque devant son bureau, pour se trouver en face de Cuddy. "Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ?" Son ton était un peu plus énervé et cela effrayait Cuddy.

«J'ai juste … c'était tard et j'avais bu quelques verres … je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je disais.» Bafouilla Cuddy, en sachant que chaque mot était un mensonge.

«Non.» House hocha la tête, tout en s'approchant d'elle. Sa jambe protestait, sa canne étant restée derrière son bureau, mais à cet instant c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Cuddy n'allait pas mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool. «Je ne vous crois pas.»

«Très bien, ne me croyez pas alors. Mais c'est la vérité.» Se défendit Cuddy, ne se rendant pas compte que, à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers elle, elle reculait d'un pas.

«J'ai dit non.» Grogna House après elle. Cuddy haleta lorsqu'elle sentit, tout à coup, le mur en verre de son bureau dans son dos.

«House ça suffit. J'ai du travail à faire….» Cuddy s'apprêtait à se tourner pour partir, mais House tendit le bras et plaqua les hanches de Cuddy contre le mur. Les yeux de Cuddy s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle scruta le couloir pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les voir. «Ce n'est pas correct House laissez moi partir !» siffla Cuddy, en posant ses mains sur le torse de House.

Le cœur de Cuddy battait rapidement, et la proximité avec son corps lui retournait l'estomac.

House lâcha ses hanches, et attrapa ses mains, les collant contre le mur, une main de chaque côté de sa tête. En se penchant en avant, House susurra vivement dans son oreille. «Ce qui n'est pas correcte c'est d'avouer votre amour pour moi à Wilson et ensuite le nier.» Cuddy essaya d'intervenir et dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais House se colla un peu plus contre elle. «Ce qui n'est pas correct c'est de vous voir ici, jour après jour, porter ces tenues pas très catholiques et exhiber votre corps savoureux devant moi. Tout en me narguant.»

Cuddy était mal à l'aise, elle ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. C'était sa patronne bon sang. Il n'aurait pas dût la pousser contre le mur de son bureau en plein milieu de la journée à la vue de tout le monde. Et même, il n'aurait jamais dût la voir dans une telle position qu'importe l'endroit ou le moment. «House arrêtez ça.»

«Non Cuddy, vous arrêtez ça.» Demanda House. «Dites moi d'arrêter. Dites moi que vous ne voulez pas de ça. Que je ne fais pas de l'effet sur votre beau corps mince. Que même si votre cerveau vous hurle de vous arrêter à cause de tous ces protocoles et de toutes ces règles, vous voulez ça. Votre corps le désire.» House se rapprocha encore plus près, chaque centimètre de son corps pressait contre le sien, la coinçant contre le mur. Tout en mordillant son lobe d'oreille, il murmura d'une façon diabolique, «Dites moi que tu vous m'aimez pas.»

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et il tendit le bras pour attraper le cordon, ferma d'un bruit sec les stores de son bureau, puis fit heurter violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Cuddy. Lâchant sa prise sur ses mains, il s'empara de sa taille d'une manière possessive, l'écrasant contre lui lorsqu'il dévorait ses lèvres. Cuddy essayait de tout nier, elle essayait de le nier, mais au moment où sa langue se glissa dans sa bouche elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier.

Lèvres, langues et dents se rencontrèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour respirer, avant de s'embrasser avec voracité encore une fois. Attrapant le bord de son tee shirt, il le remonta et le lui enleva, aucun des deux ne sachant où ça allait les mener. Rompant leur baiser, ses yeux scrutaient plus bas, admirant sa magnifique poitrine, habillée seulement d'un soutien gorge rouge.

«Maintenant, voyions si vos culottes à vos soutiens gorges sont toujours assortis.» House avec un petit sourire satisfait, se saisit du zip de sa chemise. Immédiatement, elle se retrouva aux pieds de Cuddy et House sourit avec malice. Cuddy tenait bon lorsque le regard de House parcourait son corps.

Seulement vêtue de sa culotte, de son soutien gorge et de ses chaussures à talons Cuddy posa son regard sur lui. Elle haleta lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il l'observait. Tout à coup, elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle était debout pratiquement nue, dans le bureau de House, en plein milieu de la journée, où n'importe qui pouvait entrer, prête à faire l'amour à l'homme pour qui elle avait essayé de renier son amour, pendant près de 20 ans. House reconnut ce regard affolé sur son visage et, immédiatement, reposa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cuddy gémit, voulant lutter contre lui, mais ses lèvres étaient tellement bien sur les siennes et il avait tellement bon goût.

«Dites le moi.» Demanda House une fois de plus lorsque ses lèvres se dirigeaient dangereusement vers son cou. Il mordillait et suçait chaque endroit où il pouvait sentir son pouls et chaque courbe qu'il pouvait atteindre. Cuddy gémit, ses mains crispées sur le côté. Elle essayait toujours de lutter contre lui et ça énervait House à n'en plus finir.

Il se saisit de sa culotte et la lui arracha. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il écarta ses jambes doucement et passa deux doigts sur son entrejambe.

«Oh.» Gémit doucement Cuddy, sa tête retombant contre le mur.

«Dites le moi Cuddy. Diest moi que vous n'aimez pas ça. Mentez moi et dites moi que ce que je vous fais ne vous fait pas mouiller. Que vous n'étiez pas excitée à l'instant même où vous êtes entrée dans mon bureau. Qu'à la pensée de ce que je vais vous faire vous n'êtes pas excitée et ne vous fait pas mouiller comme jamais.» A chacune de ses paroles, ses doigts continuaient de titiller son entrejambe, sans jamais la pénétrer ou la toucher là où elle en avait besoin, mais il savait la retenir. «Putain Lisa dis moi que tu n'aimes pas ça et je te ficherai la paix, pour de bon.»

Cuddy lui lança un regard perçant face à l'utilisation de son prénom et du tutoiement. Elle chercha à croiser son regard et vit du désir, de la rage et … est ce que c'était de l'amour ? Immédiatement, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de lutter et qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle ne pouvait jamais mentir quand il était dans les parages, et ça depuis le premier jour quand elle l'avait rencontré il y a de nombreuses années à l'université.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle puis croisa son regard avec la même détermination. «Je t'aime House. Qu'est ce que je t'aime putain et je m'en fiche maintenant. J'en ai marre de courir et de jouer à ce jeu. Baises moi House, parce que je suis à toi désormais.»

Sur cette confession House ressenti, tout à coup, la fierté le parcourir. Lisa Cuddy, doyenne de médecine, la femme de ses rêves venait juste de lui dire qu'elle était sienne pour le restant de ses jours. Gregory House n'était pas un homme heureux, mais maudit soit t-il s'il n'était pas heureux en ce moment même.

Les lèvres de House vinrent s'écraser sur celles de Cuddy une fois de plus, avant de remonter sa jambe autour de sa taille. Cuddy gémit lorsqu'elle sentit son pénis contre son entrejambe. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fait tomber son jean et son boxer, qu'il avait repoussé d'un coup de pied sur le côté, mais elle était tout à fait consciente de son érection prête à la pénétrer.

«Dis le moi encore.»

«Je t'aime House.»

«Je t'aime aussi Cuddy»

Sur ces mots House se glissa complètement en elle, tous deux gémissant en totale extase. Chaque coup de bassin, dans et hors d'elle, violent et rapide, tout deux se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre.

En sentant sa cuisse, les parois lisses serrer son membre, House savait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Des années de préliminaires menant à ça.

Baissant sa main, House caressa son clitoris, l'observant se tortiller. La bouche ouverte, la tête en arrière, et les yeux clos, Cuddy jouit en gémissant son nom dans son bureau.

House jouit à son tour en la regardant, ses parois serrées le pompaient de tous ce qu'il lui restait.

Ils haletaient avec difficulté, et se laissèrent glisser le long du mur, Cuddy se reposant sur la bonne jambe de House. Ses talons étaient tombés pendant leurs ébats, et Cuddy les poussa sur le côté. Elle tendit le bras vers la bibliothèque dans le coin, et lui présenta sa Vicodin, sachant que sa jambe devait le faire souffrir le martyr.

House avala deux pilules d'un coup sec avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Il leva son regard vers elle ne sachant pas quoi dire. Cuddy lui sourit d'un air entendu.

«Je t'aime vraiment.» Dit House après un moment. «Je suis peut être bousillé, mais je vais essayer et faire en sorte que ça marche si tu veux bien me laisser.»

Cuddy prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. «Comme je l'ai dit House. Je suis à toi désormais que ça te plaise ou non. Je t'aime.»

House l'embrassa profondément une nouvelle fois. «Je suis à toi.»

Ils se sourirent, House avait du mal à l'avouer, mais il était heureux avec elle. Pour la première fois dans sa vie misérable il était heureux et il allait faire en sorte que cette relation fonctionne même s'il devait y laisser sa peau.

«House ! House ! Ouvrez la porte on a un cas !»

Cuddy et House se regardèrent après s'être lancés un petit sourire en coin.


	2. Breasts

_Hello chers lecteurs :)_

_Tout d'abord je voulais signaler que vu au nombre de lecteurs du premier chapitre je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise. Mais je suis pas une fan des reviews mais quand on voit que sa fic à été lu par plus de 150personnes et qu'on reçoit à peine 3 commentaires ça ne fait pas forcément très plaisir. Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir et encourage à l'écriture de la suite. Je n'ai pas envie de faire le coup du chantage 'je poste la suite que si vous mettez des commentaires' mais ce serait sympa de savoir ce que vous en pensez pour savoir si je ne perd pas 30 min de mon temps à la poster sur FF. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas vous forcer à le faire mais un petit commentaire ne vous prend que 5min. Bref voila._

_En tout les cas merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leur favorite ou alerte ça me fait très plaisir :)  
><em>

_Merci Fanhouse pour ton commentaire ^^ Sans toi cette fic n'aurai pas vu le jour sur ce site ^^ aucune de mes trad d'ailleurs :)_

_Croux que te dire de plus que d'habitude. Tes commentaires de 3 pages me font toujours autant plaisir et m'encourage vraiment pour traduire la suite (et ton harcèlement aussi ^^) Ton côté naughty va se régaler au fil des chapitres car l'histoire devient de moins en moins soft :D_

_CoolMouse: oui un maillot de bain est à prévoir pour la suite. Celle là reste encore assez soft par rapport au reste de l'histoire mais on va y arriver petit à petit :D_

_Bref j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire la suite._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Breasts<strong>

Qu'elle soit maudite. Elle et ses hauts riquiquis. Qu'elle soit maudite pour les exhiber à travers l'hôpital. Elle ne savait pas quel effet ses hauts avaient sur lui ? Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Elle devait le savoir.

House gémit, sentant son pénis réagir face à ses pensées. Il était assis derrière son bureau, essayant de réfléchir à son cas et à ce qui tuait son patient, mais son cerveau semblait se concentrer sur Cuddy et sur sa poitrine voluptueuse.

Il gémit une fois de plus, et écrasa sa main violement sur son bureau. Qu'elle soit maudite pour être venue dans son bureau un peu plus tôt dans la journée et s'être penchée d'une manière si provocante au-dessus de son bureau, lui donnant une vue irréprochable sur les 'jumelles'. Le devant de son haut était lâche et lorsqu'elle s'était penchée par-dessus son bureau pour lui poser des questions sur un dossier, il s'était rincé l'œil. Ses magnifiques 'sacoches du bonheur' débordées du haut de son soutien-gorge paresseux, le suppliant simplement de les sucer et de les lécher.

Il se frappa mentalement, puis gémit une fois de plus alors que son pénis devenait de plus en plus dur. Regardant autour de lui, il savait que la plupart des gens étaient partis pour la nuit et sur cette pensée, il déboutonna son pantalon et y glissa sa main.

Gardant les yeux ouverts pour s'assurer que personne ne le surprendrait, il pensa à Cuddy et à ses seins espiègles. Tout en caressant son pénis il jouit, puis attrapa rapidement un mouchoir pour ne pas en mettre partout.

Une fois fini, il attrapa sa canne et sa veste en cuir, sachant que ce n'était plus possible pour lui de réfléchir à son cas désormais.

Il ralentit sa moto et se gara devant la maison de Cuddy. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines et il savait que même s'il n'était pas attendu, cela ne la dérangerait pas. Il frappa à sa porte à l'aide de sa canne et attendit qu'elle ouvre la porte.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, il sentit son pénis revenir à la vie. Cuddy portait une chemise de nuit légère, qui ne la couvrait que fort partiellement. Il vit par la façon dont elle la portait qu'elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge sous sa chemise de nuit.

Il entra chez elle, attrapa la poignée et ferma la porte avant de la coincer contre cette dernière. Cuddy haleta de surprise. C'était vrai elle ne l'attendait pas et elle s'apprêtait à se glisser au lit quand il avait frappé à sa porte. Cependant, vu comment les choses se déroulaient à cet instant ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec frénésie, House se colla un peu plus contre elle, la coinçant contre la porte d'entrée. Sa langue frôla sa lèvre inférieure avant de se glisser à l'intérieur, goutant chaque centimètre d'elle.

Cuddy avait la tête qui tournait, ses bras serrant son cou, se collant un peu plus conte lui.

«Oh.» Haleta Cuddy lorsqu'il se saisit de sa chemise de nuit et lui enleva sauvagement de ses épaules. Immédiatement, il se décolla d'elle pour observer sa poitrine. Il pouvait voir ses tétons à travers le tissus fin de sa chemise de nuit et ses soupçons se confirmèrent : elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

Il attrapa rapidement sa main et la tira à travers la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la chambre. Cuddy afficha un sourire satisfait tout le long. Au moment même où son regard s'était figé sur sa poitrine et la contemplait, elle savait ce qu'il l'avait poussé à venir chez elle. Le haut qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. Il lui avait avoué il y a quelques temps que ce haut en particulier le rendait fou et elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas mis ce haut pour cette même raison.

Elle gémit, contrairement à son habitude, de plaisir lorsqu'il la poussa sur le lit, lui, retombant sur elle.

«Ce truc doit disparaitre maintenant.» Grogna House, en se saisissant sauvagement de sa chemise de nuit, avant de lui enlever. Cuddy afficha un sourire satisfait lorsque les yeux de House glissèrent sur ses sur sa poitrine. «Soit maudite.» Marmonna House, avant de se pencher en avant et de sucer son sein gauche. Cuddy gémit, ses mains enfouies dans ses cheveux.

«Oh mmm.» Gémit t-elle lorsque la main de House atteignit le sein qui n'était pas sucé par sa bouche pour jouer avec.

House lécha son téton, donnant des petits coups de langue à plusieurs reprises. Il tourna autour, puis le mordit doucement, provoquant un léger gémissement chez Cuddy. Tout en échangeant de côté, sa main continua de serrer et de sentir le sein qu'il avait quitté pendant que sa bouche se mit à sucer son jumeau.

«Oh mon dieu House.» Chuchota Cuddy. A chaque coup de langue, son sein devenait de plus en plus dur, demandant plus d'attention. «Plus fort.» House grogna contre sa poitrine, mordant un peu plus fort son sein. «Ohh oui !» S'ecria Cuddy.

House se retira pour enlever ses vêtements. «Fais tomber la culotte.» Ordonna House. Cuddy fit ce qu'il lui demanda, faisant glisser rapidement le vêtement le long de ses jambes avant de les faire tomber sur le sol.

Une fois que House fut libéré de ses vêtements, il poussa Cuddy sur son dos, se plaçant lui-même entre ses cuisses. «Toute la journée j'ai pensé à ton haut rose et tes magnifiques 'sacoches du bonheur'.» Cuddy roula des yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

House enroula ses jambes autour sa taille, entrant doucement en elle. Cuddy pencha la tête en arrière, et elle se cambra, sa poitrine se présentant à lui agréablement.

Se penchant en avant, il prit une fois de plus son téton à la bouche, le suçant jusqu'à plus d'air. Tout en échangeant de côté il donna un coup de langue autour de son clitoris, son membre glissant en elle en parfaite harmonie.

«Oh mon dieu. House. Ne t'arrête pas. Ohh.» S'écria Cuddy. Normalement, elle ne le suppliait pas pour qu'il continue, mais ce trop-plein de stimulation sur sa poitrine et la façon avec laquelle il arrivait à suivre ce rythme avec son pénis, la rendait complétement folle.

«Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter. J'ai pensé à ça toute la journée.» Avoua House, en pénétrant toujours plus violement en elle, ses mains posées sur sa poitrine. «Je me suis branlé dans mon bureau tout à l'heure. Juste sous mon bureau, là où tout le monde pouvait me voir. Tu vois ce que ça me fait, rien qu'en pensant à ton corps. Ça me rend fou de désir. J'ai jouit tellement fort Cuddy. J'ai jouit si fort rien qu'à la pensée de tes seins fermes.»

Cuddy gémit, ses mots lui faisaient ressentir de drôles de sensations. A la vue de ses coups de bassin et la façon avec laquelle ses mains jouaient encore avec ses seins, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps.

«S'il te plait House.» Quémanda Cuddy, incertaine de ce qu'elle demandait exactement, sachant simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Les faisant rouler sur le dos, House attrapa ses hanches, levant la tête vers elle.

«Chevauche-moi.»

Cuddy hocha la tête, posant ses mains sur son torse, tout en commençant à se balancer au-dessus de son corps. Immédiatement, House saisit ses poignets et les bougea, pour qu'elle puisse légèrement se pencher en arrière, ses mains toujours posées sur ses cuisses, loin de son infractus.

Cuddy afficha un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Il voulait voir sa poitrine bouger pendant qu'elle le chevauchait. Eh bien si c'était de cette façon qu'il voulait la jouer, elle pourrait s'y faire. Virevoltant ses hanches en un seul mouvement, elle sourit lorsqu'il gémit bruyamment.

Puis tout à coup ses hanches passèrent à la vitesse supérieure, chevauchant son pénis. Ses seins faisaient des bonds à chaque coup de bassin et House ne pouvait décoller son regard de sa poitrine. Il tendit les bras et en pris un dans chacune de ses mains, les soupesant.

Cuddy gémit et balança sa tête en arrière, gardant toujours le même rythme.

Sentant qu'elle était au bord de l'explosion, House enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, obligeant Cuddy à tomber en avant sur son torse, ses tétons durcis trainaient le long de son large torse à chaque coup de bassin. Tout en tenant ses hanches fermement, House se releva pour être contre elle. Il la pénétra plus violemment, il savait que sa jambe allait le faire affreusement souffrir après ça, mais la sensation de son pénis en elle et de ses seins contre son torse était trop bonne pour s'arrêter.

Il assena quelques coups de bassin supplémentaires, et il la sentit partir, son corps tremblait lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme.

«House !» Elle s'écroula sur son torse quand elle eut fini et déversé sa cyprine, l'embrassant la bouche ouverte dans le cou pendant qu'il jouissait en elle.

House gémit, les faisant rouler sur le côté lorsqu'il voulut prendre un Advil. Il revint vers elle, collant son dos contre son torse, son bras se retrouva immédiatement autour de son corps pour prendre son sein au creux de sa main. Cuddy rit.

«Ce n'est pas drôle mon amour. Tu m'as distrait de mon cas toute la journée.» Marmonna House contre son épaule, pendant qu'il caressait doucement son téton.

«Je croyais que Foreman avait dit que c'était une infection ?»

«Foreman est un idiot.»

Cuddy gloussa et ferma les yeux, le doux contact de sa main la détendait entièrement. «Pour une fois je ne me plains pas sur le fait que tu n'aies pas fait ton travail.»

House afficha un petit sourire en coin. «Moi non plus, bien que je n'ai vraiment pas aimé que tu aies porté ce haut à travers tout l'hôpital. Je n'apprécie pas l'idée que tout le monde puisse te voir porter ça.» House pressa son sein légèrement pour lui faire comprendre où il venait en venir.

«House je ne laisse pas les gens les voir tu sais.» Dit Cuddy. «Et il se trouve que j'aime ce haut. Il est beau.»

«Il est sexy.» House mordilla son épaule.

Cuddy gémit légèrement. «Très bien je ne le porterait plus à l'hôpital. Content ?»

«Je suppose.» House afficha un sourire satisfait, embrassant son épaule une fois de plus. Doucement, il déplaça sa main vers le bas jusqu'à atteindre son autre sein, le saisissant de manière possessive. «C'est à moi.» Chuchota House.

«C'est à toi.» Acquiesça Cuddy avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>Pensez au salaire de l'auteur :D<em>


	3. Cuddy in cuffs

_Finalement ce chapitre est arrivé plus vite que prévue, alors profitez en parce que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas ^^ Surtout que maintenant je n'ai plus très envie de les poster sur ce site vu ça ne m'apporte rien (eh oui le manque de review ne me donne pas vraiment envie de continuer et ça ne m'avance à rien de poster un truc si je ne sais pas ce que les lecteurs en pense).  
><em>

_En tout cas merci beaucoup à ma moitie de cerveau qui me met toujours un petit commentaire quoi que j'écrive et où je le poste ^^ D'ailleurs j'étais fière de mon petit speech du début c'est qorti tout naturellement mais bon apparemment ça n'a pas trop marché ..._

_CoolMouse: je m'éclate à traduire cette fic et si tu prends du plaisir à la lire c'est que mon objectif est atteint :) Mais par contre si tu penses que l'autre chap' était trop hot ... tu devrais t'arrêter là ^^ mais je sais que tu ne pourras pas XD  
><em>

_Bref ! Trève de bavardages et bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Cuddy in Cuffs<strong>

House et Cuddy s'enlisaient dans la routine. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant et, bien que tout n'était pas toujours rose entre eux, les choses semblaient aller pour le mieux. Pour le moins, jusqu'à maintenant… Dernièrement, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, se chamaillant en permanence pour des broutilles.

En particulier, cette dispute sur cette idée de soumission. House avait simplement mentionné cette idée et Cuddy s'était emportée. Soit, il l'avait mentionné d'une façon légèrement vulgaire, mais à quoi s'attendait-elle? C'était House après tout.

Tout en soupirant, il boita jusqu'à son bureau, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Il se retourna pour commencer à trier les papiers qu'Amber avait posés sur son bureau. Depuis que Cameron était partie, il avait essayé de trouver quelqu'un pour faire sa paperasserie… et en ce moment Amber était sa cible.

Voulant les jeter dans la poubelle de son bureau, House marqua une pause quand il vit une petite boite. Il la prit de la poubelle et fronça les sourcils, la posant sur son bureau. Ce n'était pas son anniversaire, alors pourquoi quelqu'un lui offrirait un cadeau ? Il déballa son cadeau, et sourit avec malice. A l'intérieur de la boite, se trouvait une paire de menotte rouge et duveteuse. Un simple mot était présent.

_House,_

_Je sais j'ai paniqué. Je suis désolé. Je te fais confiance._

_Cuddy._

Le sourire de House s'élargit lorsqu'il se saisit des menottes, les fourrant dans la poche de sa veste, boitant rapidement jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

L'hôpital était toujours bourré de monde vers la fin de la journée. Les gens essayaient de finir au plus vite les choses de dernières minutes avant de rentrer chez eux pour la nuit. Personne ne remarqua House dans le bureau de Cuddy.

«Debout.» ordonna House, en s'approchant de son côté du bureau.

«J'ai encore les budgets à examiner en détail.» Cuddy continua son travail. Bien qu'elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il vienne l'interrompre au moment où il aurait trouvé son cadeau, elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Ce petit challenge n'allait pas être quelque chose de facile pour elle.

«Je m'en fiche. Lève-toi.» Ordonna House une fois de plus, en tournant sa chaise face à elle.

Cuddy leva son regard vers lui depuis son fauteuil. Le désir dans les yeux de son homme était bien visible et elle devait bien reconnaître que ça lui faisait de l'effet. Elle n'était pas fan de cette histoire de soumission ou encore d'être attachée. Elle n'avait jamais fait assez confiance à quelqu'un pour le faire et elle comprit que c'était pour cela qu'il lui en voulait. Ce nombre incalculable de fois où elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui faisait confiance, mais sur ce sujet pourtant, elle lui refusait sa confiance.

Elle posa son stylo, puis elle se leva doucement pour se mettre juste devant House. «Retourne-toi.»

«House. On ne peut pas faire ça ici.» Dit Cuddy légèrement paniquée.

«J'ai dit : retourne toi.» Cuddy se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, avant de se retourner. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit son souffle dans son cou. «Mains derrière le dos.» Elle trembla légèrement, et mit ses mains derrière le dos, haletant lorsqu'elle sentit les menottes duveteuses se fermer autour de ses poignets.

Cuddy resta calme lorsque les mains de House glissèrent le long de ses bras et autour de ses poignets. En ramenant gentiment son dos contre lui, il déposa un petit baiser dans son cou. «Oh.» Gémit doucement Cuddy.

«Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?» Chuchota House, en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

«Oui.» Sa réponse était automatique. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Il prit ses poignets menottés dans une de ses mains, il la tira gentiment en arrière, avant de l'emmener vers la porte. Le cœur de Cuddy bâtait si vite. S'ils se faisaient attraper, ils pouvaient perdre leur travail, tous les deux.

House attrapa sa veste, la posant sur les épaules de Cuddy, cachant ses poignets menottés. Pour quiconque les ayant brièvement aperçus, il semblait que House était juste un gentleman, escortant Cuddy jusqu'à sa voiture … juste ça, ça les aurait laissé sans voix.

Il les conduisit rapidement vers la voiture, puis House aida Cuddy à s'assoir du côté passager, avant de se glisser du côté conducteur. Sa moto n'aurait qu'à rester là pour la nuit. Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle fut silencieux, Cuddy, nerveuse, pensant à ce qui allait se passer, House essayant de faire taire son excitation et de se concentrer sur la route.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il l'amena à l'intérieur, mais au lieu d'aller dans la chambre, il la dirigea vers la cuisine. «House ?» Demanda Cuddy.

«Chut, c'est moi qui suis aux commandes maintenant. Tu n'as plus le droit de me poser de questions.» Cuddy fronça les sourcils face à sa réponse. Elle détestait ne pas être aux commandes. «Maintenant voyons ça …» House la lâcha, la laissant debout au milieu de la cuisine. House rêvassa à la vue du contenu du tiroir avant de sourire. Gardant ce qu'il avait caché dans sa poche de derrière, il se plaça face à elle une fois de plus.

Faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses épaules, il lui enleva sa veste et la laissa retomber sur le sol. Cuddy restait silencieuse, sans jamais détourner son regard de ses yeux. House afficha un sourire en coin et se pencha, l'embrassant langoureusement. Cuddy gémit, se penchant vers lui, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire les mains attachées. «House.» Gémit-elle une fois de plus.

«Patience Cuddles.» House sourit, en se mettant derrière elle. Il posa sa canne contre le petit placard, puis attrapa l'objet dans sa poche de derrière. Cuddy frissonna d'excitation. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il manigançait.

Tout à coup, Cuddy se figea, sous le choc. House était en train de lui découper sa chemise ! «House !» Glapit Cuddy lorsqu'elle sentit les ciseaux découper le dos de sa chemise.

House s'arrêta momentanément, ne voulant pas la couper, lorsqu'elle se tortilla. Il la poussa en avant pour que son corps soit contre le frigo. House la coinça contre ce dernier. «Arrêtes de bouger. Je ne veux pas te couper.»

«Tu es en train de découper ma chemise.» Lui siffla-t-elle en retour. Le frigo froid lui durcissait les tétons.

«Eh bien, comment tu veux que je t'enlève ta chemise alors si tu as les mains attachées ?» songea House, découpant finalement le reste de chemise, et la lui arracha.

Cuddy souffla lorsqu'il la tourna une fois de plus pour qu'elle soit en face de lui. Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il afficha un sourire en coin. «Le frigo était froid, Ok ?»

«Bien sûr.» Se moqua-t-il tout en acquiesçant, puis il se pencha vers l'avant et mordilla son téton durci à travers son soutien-gorge. Cuddy laissa tomber la tête en arrière lorsqu'il suça ses seins à travers le tissu. Il s'éloigna et fit glisser les ciseaux sur sa poitrine, découpant son soutien-gorge en deux, avant de découper les bretelles. Cuddy restait silencieuse, l'observant. Bien qu'elle n'était pas très contente qu'il lui ruine ses vêtements, elle devait avouer que cette situation l'excitait énormément.

Décidant qu'il voulait la voir plus dénudée, House fit tomber sa chemise et la mit de côté, Cuddy se retrouva en culotte, haut talons, et menottée. Leurs regards se croisèrent. «Tu vas simplement rester là debout devant moi à me fixer ou tu vas te décider à me baiser ?»

Oh quelle petite allumeuse. Il savait qu'essayer de retrouver un semblant de contrôle était sa manière à elle de cacher sa nervosité, mais pour que cela fonctionne de la manière qu'il le voulait elle devait renoncer à ce contrôle total.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, puis se dirigea dans les toilettes et attrapa une des écharpes de Cuddy. Il revint dans la cuisine puis se plaça devant elle. «Ouvre la bouche et penche toi en avant.»

«Quoi ?» Demanda Cuddy, choquée.

«Cuddy je sais que tu es nerveuse, mais je te promets que je ne te ferais pas mal. Fais simplement ce que je te dis, ok ?» L'implora House. Cuddy se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu'il voulait vraiment le faire c'est pourquoi elle acquiesça. Elle ouvrit la bouche tout en se penchant en avant et autorisa House à la bâillonner. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front, puis se saisit de ses hanches et la poussa vers la chambre. «Va dans la chambre et penche au-dessus du lit. Je te rejoins dans une minute.» Cuddy hocha la tête, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre.

House sourit, fière. Elle ne le repoussait pas. House regarda ses fesses lorsqu'elle disparut dans la chambre, il gémit. Il attrapa rapidement ce qu'il avait besoin puis la suivit dans la chambre. House sourit avec malice lorsqu'il s'approcha de la chambre. Elle était là, penchée au-dessus du lit comme il le lui avait demandé. Ses fesses pulpeuses se présentèrent à lui agréablement, sa culotte tendue. Cuddy tourna la tête au son de sa canne et lui lança le regard le plus coquin qu'elle pouvait lui envoyer par-dessus son épaule. Le pénis de House devint dur comme de la roche.

Il se déshabilla, puis il s'avança à grands pas vers elle et s'arrêta derrière elle. Doucement, il fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, autour de ses épaules, sur son cou puis il revint sur son dos.

«Oh. Mmmm.» Gémit Cuddy en approbation. Ce léger contact la relaxant entièrement.

«Brave fille.» Chuchota House. En attrapa le bout de sa culotte, il la glissa le long de ses jambes, puis la lui retira et la jeta sur le côté. «Tu es tellement sexy comme ça. Penchée, sur les genoux si gentiment pour moi. Le simple fait que tu sois attachée et à ma merci me fait bander.» Pour prouver ce qu'il avançait, il colla son membre contre ses fesses, en souriant légèrement. Cuddy gémit une fois de plus, mordant le bâillon.

House serra ses fesses avec sa main avant d'attraper ce qu'il avait amené de la cuisine. Cuddy gloussa lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de crémeux dans son dos. Il avait pris de la crème chantilly au frigo. Il traça une ligne de Chantilly le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de poser la bombe sur le côté. Il se pencha en avant, et lécha sa colonne vertébrale, enlevant la substance crémeuse de son dos. Un délicieux frisson parcourut le dos de Cuddy.

«Oh.» Gémit Cuddy dans son bâillon. Elle voulait crier et dire à House d'accélérer, mais le bâillon l'en empêchait. Elle se tortilla sous lui et essaya de le faire aller plus vite. Elle secoua ses fesses, et sourit dans son bâillon lorsqu'il gémit.

Il se pencha au-dessus de son corps et mordilla son cou. «Quelle coquine tu fais. Essayer de me faire aller plus vite. Tu as envie que je te baise, hein ?» Chuchota House, laissant trainer sa main entre ses jambes pour la caresser de derrière. Cuddy geignit contre son bâillon. «Tu es tellement mouillée Cuddy. C'est moi qui te met dans cet état-là ?»

Cuddy hocha la tête. «S'te pait.» Bredouilla-t-elle.

«Une fois de plus. La patience est une vertu.» La taquina House, puis s'éloigna d'elle pour se baisser vers le sol. Cuddy gémit de frustration.

Tout en gloussant, House écarta les jambes de Cuddy et se mit à genoux sur sa bonne jambe, déposant des baisers le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il tira ses hanches vers le bord du lit pour qu'il puisse lécher son intimité aisément. Cuddy cria et se débattit avec les liens qui rattachaient ses mains.

Il attrapa ses hanches fermement pour essayer de la maintenir calme pendant qu'il la léchait, suçait et mordillait son clitoris et son intimité. Sans jamais la pénétrer entièrement, il la gardait au bord de l'explosion. En entendant ses gémissements et ses cris, House savait qu'elle désirait en finir.

Il mordilla son clitoris et, brusquement, glissa deux doigts en elle profondément puis les remua violement une fois avant qu'elle n'explose. Cuddy cria dans l'écharpe, son corps tremblant sous la force de l'orgasme. Son membre n'était même pas entré en elle et son orgasme avait été époustouflant.

Il se mit debout lui-même, déposa des petits baisers sur sa colonne vertébrale une fois de plus avant de la pousser sur le lit. Le cerveau de Cuddy était toujours dans le brouillard depuis son voyage au septième ciel, la mettant sur pilotage automatique dans la position qu'il voulait qu'elle soit.

Cuddy à genoux, sa tête sur le coussin en face d'elle, House savait qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il glissa ses mains sur ses fesses, il recouvrit son membre de sa cyprine, avant de la pénétrer.

Cuddy cria, la sensation de son pénis pleinement en elle après un orgasme si intense, incroyable. House passa son bras au-dessus d'elle pour lui retirer l'écharpe, voulant entendre ses cris de plaisir lorsqu'il la baisera.

«Putain Cuddy. Tu es tellement sexy. Me laisser te baiser comme j'en ai envie. Merci.» Gémit House. Il était vraiment reconnaissant qu'elle le laisse faire ça. Pas seulement parce que c'était sexy et que cela avait été un de ses fantasmes pendant longtemps, mais parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

«Oh mon dieu House. De rien. Juste, n'arrête pas tes coups de bassin. Ton pénis me procure tellement de plaisir quand il est en moi.» Avoua Cuddy, se balançant elle-même en arrière contre ses coups de bassin.

«Quelle petite salope coquine.» Murmura House.

«Seulement pour toi,» lui rétorqua Cuddy. Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, elle savait qu'il la respectait et dans cette situation se faire traiter de salope la faisait mouiller encore plus.

«C'est tellement vrai. Putain,» haleta House, en se saisissant de ses mains attachées et les utilisa comme levier en pénétrant brusquement en elle aussi vite et violement qu'il pouvait, il sentit ses parois se resserrer. «C'est bien. Viens à moi. Laisse-moi entendre tes cris.»

Cuddy ne se fit pas prier. Elle cria son nom, et quelques autres choses incohérentes, puis elle jouit bruyamment, son corps tremblant sous lui. House jouit juste après elle, en grognant son nom lorsqu'il explosa.

Ils étaient totalement épuisés, House s'effondra sur le corps de Cuddy, puis bougea rapidement sur le côté. Respirant profondément, ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment.

«House la clé ?» Cuddy se tortillait et commençait à ne plus sentir ses mains.

«Oh oui.» House attrapa la clé dans la poche de son pantalon et la détacha. En se rallongeant, il la tira vers lui. «Encore merci Cuddy.»

Cuddy sourit. Bien que tout le monde disait que c'était un connard sans cœur, et aussi difficile que ce soit pour lui de l'admettre, House savait être agréable.

«De rien. Simplement, ne pense pas que tu puisses les utiliser tout le temps.»

House afficha simplement un sourire en coin.

* * *

><p><em>Oh et j'ai oublié: grâce à de conseils éclairés j'ai autorisé les reviews anonymes alors lâchez vous ! :D<em>


	4. Dominated

_Hello ! Joyeux noel à tous :)_

_Je voulais le publier pour le 25 mais les choses ont faut que je n'ai pas eut le temps ni l'envie d'ailleurs de vous le poster plus tôt. Donc voila. On entre vraiment dans les chapitres naughty donc âmes sensibles passez votre chemin :D_

_Le prochain chapitre va peut être arrivé plus vite que celui là mais je ne promet rien. Tout dependra de mn envie et de mon humeur :D_

_Pour les reviewers:_

_Am: oui désolé je ne suis pas du tout familière avec ce site et je ne savais que les personnes qui n'avaient pas de compte ne pouvait pas laissé un commentaire. Enfin bref, c'est gentil de ta part :)_

_Sagmig: je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant :) Tu me fais grimper mes statistiques et le nombres de personnes qui lisent cette fic :p_

_FanHouse: ma moitié de cerveau :p j'adore tes pâtés de commentaires XD Merci de commenter mes notes en début de chap' ^^ au moins je suis sure qu'elles sont lu par quelqu'un et que je les écrive pas pour rien ^^ Pour en revenir à la fic c'est vrai que certaines paroles notamment de House sont assez cru et à traduire assez difficile pour ne pas tomber dans la vulgarité. Mais bon je ne pense pas avoir été vulgaire jusqu'à présent mais je ne garanti rien pour la suite ;)_

_CoolMouse: tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer le soir dans ton lit ;) Je te préviens on va commencer à aller plus loin dans le naughty ^^_

_Huddy4ever: merci pour ton commentaire :) j'ai commencé la lettre E et je m'éclate à la traduire. Elle reste une de mes lettre préférées._

_Sweety: mais de rien :) pour ma part j'adore la traduction et en même de temps je découvre pleins de fics que j'ai envie de faire partager. Et si en plus elle vous font plaisir alors tant mieux :)_

_Lou: comment résister à une 'frimousse du chat potté' XD_

_Voila place à la suite !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Dominated<strong>

Cuddy faisait les cents pas dans son salon. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était en train de faire ça, mais depuis que House l'avait attachée au lit, elle avait rêvé d'inverser les rôles. Pour une fois, elle voulait que ce soit elle qui soit aux commandes.

En entendant le bruit d'une portière, Cuddy se précipita dans la chambre d'ami, tout en s'assurant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Elle avait convaincu Wilson de l'aider à mettre son plan en place, en sachant que House ne le ferait jamais volontairement. Quand elle avait demandé à House si elle pouvait l'attacher, il n'avait pas cessé de la bassiner au nom d'une sacrosainte ' fierté masculine'. Wilson avait tout simplement bandé les yeux de House, le dirigeant dans la maison et l'emmenant à Cuddy. Comment, dans un premier temps, avait-il réussit à convaincre House de se faire bander les yeux restait un mystère pour Cuddy, mais Wilson l'avait assuré qu'il avait été obéissant et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, entre les protestations de House et ses questions pour savoir où il était, Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son plan allait fonctionner.

Le bruit sourd et familier de sa canne indiquait qu'ils étaient proches, Cuddy sortit donc de la pièce et se mit derrière eux dans le couloir. Elle tapa gentiment Wilson sur l'épaule pour lui signaler d'emmener House dans la chambre.

Wilson ouvrit grand les yeux quand il réalisa tout à coup ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible vu la tenue qu'elle portait.

En se forçant de détourner le regard, Wilson se rappela qu'elle était sa patronne et son amie ainsi que la petite amie de son meilleur ami. Cuddy sourit bêtement derrière lui, en roulant des yeux.

«Wilson. Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?» Se plaignit House une fois de plus.

«Continue simplement d'avancer House. Je te promet que tu vas adorer.» Wilson fit un clin d'œil à Cuddy qui souriait.

Cuddy lui montra du doigt la chaise qui était installée au milieu de la pièce au bout du lit. Wilson fixa l'endroit, ne voulant pas trop s'immiscer dans leur vie privée.

Wilson le retourna et le poussa par ses épaules. «Assois-toi là juste un moment.»

«Wilson …» Commença House à discuter, mais Wilson le coupa.

«Pour l'amour du ciel House. Pour une fois dans ta vie ferme la.» La mâchoire de House se ferma immédiatement. Wilson n'était pas un de ceux qui le réprimandait habituellement. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui se tramait.

Cuddy sourit et posa un léger baiser sur la joue de Wilson, en articulant silencieusement un 'merci'. Wilson hocha la tête partit, et ferma la porte en sortant.

Cuddy jeta un rapide coup d'œil à House. Il était habillé comme d'habitude : jeans, tee-shirt, baskets. Il venait de poser sa canne sur le sol, en attendant que Wilson revienne vers lui.

En s'avançant vers lui, elle savait qu'elle devait faire vite. En utilisant l'effet de surprise à son avantage, Cuddy attrapa rapidement ses poignets et les attacha à la chaise. House haleta. «C'est quoi ce bordel ? Wilson ?»

«Wilson n'est plus là.» Chuchota Cuddy dans son oreille, tout en la mordillant, avant de s'éloigner. Elle se mit rapidement à genoux pour lui attacher les pieds à la chaise.

«Cuddy ?» Demanda House étonné, avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire. «Cuddy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»

Elle se releva, et lui enleva le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux. «Devine.»

La mâchoire de House se décrocha alors jusqu'à toucher le sol. Cuddy portait la tenue la plus sensuelle qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Le haut était un simple soutien-gorge noir sans bretelle sous un corset rouge bien serré. Le devant du corset était fendu au milieu, une corde fine les reliait pour exposer davantage sa poitrine. Il remontait légèrement sur ses hanches, dévoilant son ventre. Plus bas, elle portait un shorty, des bas qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux, entrant en contact avec un porte-jarretelle. En baissant le regard vers ses pieds, House réalisa qu'elle avait même mit des chaussures à talons noirs.

Bien que la partie la plus logique du cerveau de House se demandait ce qu'elle comptait bien faire, la partie la plus excitée de son cerveau et son pénis, lui disaient de ne pas y faire attention. «Cuddy. Tes 'poches du bonheur' ont l'air bien plus attirantes dans cette tenue.»

Cuddy roula des yeux en sa direction. Elle aurait dut savoir qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire un vrai compliment. Elle se pencha vers lui, secoua sa poitrine légèrement, puis afficha un sourire en coin. «Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?»

House gémit. «Tu sais bien que oui.» Cuddy sourit et se releva bien droite. Elle se retourna et s'assit sur ses genoux, en jouant doucement avec ses fesses sur le devant de son jean. «Cuddy ! Oh.» Haleta House.

«Chut. C'est mon tour House.» Chuchota Cuddy, tout en continuant son petit jeu, sa main glissant dans son cou avec aplomb. Le cerveau emplit de désir de House mit un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. C'était sa vengeance pour l'avoir attachée au lit.

«Détache-moi Cuddy.» Dit House dans son oreille.

«Non.»

«Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu m'attaches.»

Cuddy se retourna sur ses genoux puis, le chevaucha pour combler l'espace entre eux. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. «Tu es en train de me dire que je ne t'excite pas là ? Parce que je peux sentir ce que ça te fait House.» Cuddy accentua ses mots avec un rapide pivotement des hanches.

«Je ne veux pas être attaché. Tu peux garder la tenue et continuer le lap dance.» House lui lança un sourire en coin.

«Désolé. Mais si je te détache. La tenue et le lap dance s'envolent et tu n'es pas prêt de les revoir.» House fronça les sourcils. Il aurait dut savoir que Cuddy n'allait pas abandonner. Elle avait rarement abandonné jusqu'à maintenant.

«Cuddy …» House cria son nom, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas content.

«C'est toi qui vois.» Cuddy haussa les épaules, en descendant de ses genoux et attendit, les mains sur les hanches.

Une fois de plus les yeux de Housse parcouraient le corps de Cuddy de haut en bas. Putain qu'est ce qu'elle était sexy. Il baissa les yeux sur ses liens et soupira. «Seulement parce qu'il m'est impossible de résister à ton corps.»

Cuddy gloussa légèrement, ses mains remontant le long de son bras. Elle attrapa le col de sa chemise et tira fort dessus, et déchira le devant. Elle savait que c'était une vielle chemise et qu'elle se déchirerait facilement. Ses petites mains parcouraient doucement son torse. Pour un vieil homme légèrement handicapé, il était toujours bien bâti. «Mon corps n'est pas la seule chose auquel il est dur de résister.» Souffla Cuddy, avant de déposer des baisers coquins, la bouche ouverte le long de son torse.

House gémit. Il voulait tellement la toucher, faire courir ses mains sur son corps doux, mais il ne pouvait pas à cause de ses foutus liens. Cuddy savait qu'il détestait de ne pas être capable de faire quoi que ce soit, mais elle savait aussi qu'à la fin ça en vaudrait le coup.

Ses mains glissèrent vers le bas, s'approchant délicatement vers le devant de son jeans. House gémit, sa tête retombant en arrière. Cuddy l'attrapa à travers le tissu, avant de déboutonner son jeans et de le faire glisser, ainsi que son boxer, au sol. En déposant un léger baiser sur l'extrémité de son pénis, elle sourit en coin quand les hanches de House tremblèrent.

«Putain.» Gémit House lorsque la langue de Cuddy glissait autour de son extrémité. «Ne fais pas ça.» Gémit House une fois de plus lorsqu'elle le mordilla gentiment.

«J'aime ton sexe.» Admit Cuddy, sa main commençant à se balader vigoureusement le long de son pénis tout en suçant son extrémité.

«Oh mon dieu.» Gémit House encore une fois. Le rythme lent de son baiser et ses mouvements sensuels le rendaient fou.

Faisant courir ses doigts sur son pénis une dernière fois, Cuddy tendit son bras vers les liens qui attachaient ses pieds à la chaise. Elle les défit, elle lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer entièrement avant de se relever.

«Maintenant je vais détacher les liens de tes poignets. N'essaye pas de faire quoi que ce soit ou tu ne me verras plus jamais porter une de ces tenues.» Avertit Cuddy. House acquiesça lorsqu'elle défit les liens, ôtant les lambeaux de sa chemise. «Vas t'allonger sur le lit.» Ordonna Cuddy, en se retournant pour aller chercher quelque chose. Elle gémit bruyamment lorsque, tout à coup, il enroula ses bras autour de son corps, pressant sa poitrine. Cuddy se retourna. «J'ai dit d'aller t'allonger sur le lit, pas de me toucher.»

«Oh, allez Cuddy. Oublie cette comédie et laisse-moi te baiser.» Dit House avec un sourire en coin, en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir plus bas, mais elle devait se rappeler qu'il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout. Si elle le laissait prendre le dessus maintenant, elle n'aurait pas le droit à une deuxième chance.

«Non. Vas sur le lit ou on s'arrête là pour ce soir.»

House marqua une pause. En la regardant dans les yeux, il comprit qu'elle était sérieuse. Il souffla pour montrer son désaccord, et il se jeta sur le lit, s'allongeant sur le dos avec impatience. Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son comportement innocent.

Elle attrapa ce qu'elle avait besoin, puis le cacha rapidement dans le tiroir près du lit pour que House ne le voie pas. Il ne prit pas la peine de poser la question, sachant qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.

«Mains sur la tête.»

«Oh, allez Cuddy. Ca suffit avec les liens. Je ne ferais rien.»

«Mains sur la tête.» Cuddy sourit triomphalement lorsque ses mains s'agrippèrent à la tête de lit, l'autorisant à lui attacher les poignets derrière son dos une fois de plus. «Maintenant fais attention House… Tu ne voudrais pas manquer ça.»

Cuddy se mit à cheval sur ses genoux, ses mains glissant sur ses propres hanches. House ouvrit grand les yeux quand il réalisa ses intentions. S'assurant de ne pas cligner des yeux ou de détourner son regard, House l'observa attentivement.

En faisant glisser ses mains le long de son corps, Cuddy prit ses seins au creux de ses mains, avant de les faire trainer plus bas. Elle attrapa la fermeture de son corset, puis tira dessus, l'enlevant. Le pénis de House se durcit encore plus. Son soutien-gorge et sa culotte étaient assortis désormais.

Elle effleura son ventre de ses mains, se caressa jusqu'à atteindre son soutien-gorge pour le détacher. House le regarda tomber au sol, la laissant la poitrine à découvert. «Cuddy tu es tellement sexy.» lui lança-t-il. Rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec une Cuddy nue. Rien.

«Merci House.» Cuddy sourit, ses mains encore une fois à la recherche de ses seins. House gémit lorsqu'elle pinça ses propres tétons, et Cuddy laissa échapper un faible gémissement. «Ohh.» Elle laissa tomber ses mains lorsqu'elle sentit House tirer sur ses liens.

Tout en continuant ce qu'elle avait entreprit, Cuddy se redressa au-dessus du corps de House, en faisant trainer ses doigts autour de l'élastique de sa culotte. Après coup, Cuddy se retourna. Tout en faisant glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes, elle s'assura de garder ses jambes droites, puis leva ses fesses en l'air sous les yeux de House.

Cuddy n'avait jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre, avec personne. Elle n'y avait même jamais pensé. Mais à ce moment-là, avec House, elle devait avouer que c'était très agréable.

Elle jeta sa culotte hors du lit, se retourna à son tour, se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Elle tendit le bras derrière elle pour enlever ses talons hauts, vêtue maintenant seulement de ses bas. En se rasseyant sur sa bonne jambe, elle tendit le bras pour s'en débarrasser. «Attends. Gardes les.» Demanda House.

Cuddy acquiesça, tout en les gardant. «Dis-moi House. Tu préfères me voir me faire plaisir ou que je te suce.»

House resta bouché bée. Lui demandait-elle ça sérieusement ? En considérant ses idées il croisa son regard. «Fais-toi plaisir.»

Cuddy sourit d'un air satisfait, ses mains glissant sur ses propres hanches. Vu qu'elle était déjà à califourchon sur lui, elle se positionna sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse avoir une meilleure vue. Lorsque ses mains atteignirent l'intérieur de ses cuisses, House gémit.

Doucement, ses doigts parcouraient son entrejambe, en les allongeant pour que House puisse voir. «Je suis tellement mouillée. Tu peux voir ? Mes doigts glissent en moi si facilement. Oh House.» Gémit Cuddy, les yeux fermés.

«Je vois ça. Doigte-toi pour moi. Fais glisser deux de tes doigts en toi.» Chuchota House.

Cuddy savait qu'elle était sensée résister et ne pas lui donner satisfaction immédiatement, mais sa proposition était trop tentante pour résister. En glissant deux de ses doigts en elle, sa tête retomba en arrière. «Oh mon dieu.» Tout en se faisant plaisir avec deux de ses doigts, son autre main vint caresser son clitoris. «Ca fait tellement du bien House. Je suis tellement chaude et excitée.»

House luttait contre son bandeau comme un fou maintenant. Il voulait la toucher d'urgence. «Détaches moi et je te ferais jouir.»

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il transpirait à force d'essayer de se débattre pour retrouver sa liberté. Ses yeux fixaient les doigts de Cuddy et le plaisir qu'ils lui procuraient. Elle se tortilla et afficha un large sourire lorsqu'elle sentit son pénis se durcir de plus en plus. «Oh mais je suis si proche déjà. Je pense même que je vais me faire jouir moi-même.»

Les yeux de House lancèrent des éclairs en direction de ceux de Cuddy, avant de redescendre son regard vers le bas pour voir son rythme s'accélérer. Maintenant accélérant la cadence de ses doigts, Cuddy jouit, en criant le nom de House. Se conduisant elle-même jusqu'à l'orgasme, Cuddy gémit.

En retirant doucement ses doigts de son entrejambe, Cuddy montra à House. «Regardes toute cette cyprine sur mes doigts.» Elle sourit d'un air satisfait lorsqu'elle lécha ses lèvres une fois de plus. Elle porta un de ses doigts jusqu'à sa bouche, et le suça.

House gémit. «Oh putain. Fais-moi gouter.»

Cuddy sortit son doigt de sa bouche, et porta ses deux doigts vers la bouche de House. Il les suça avec impatience, sa langue nettoyait sa cyprine. Cuddy gémit une fois de plus, imaginant sa langue lécher son intimité comme ça. «On se concentre.» Pensa Cuddy.

Elle sortit les doigts de la bouche de House et posa sa main sur son torse. En se basculant elle-même en arrière, elle se laissa glisser sur son pénis, le recouvrant de sa cyprine.

Avec un House distrait, Cuddy attrapa l'objet du tiroir près du lit, la cachant rapidement derrière son dos et le fit glisser sur le pénis de House. Les yeux de House s'ouvrirent d'un coup. «Qu'est ce que … ?»

«C'est un cockring House. Il t'empêchera de jouir.»

«Je sais ce que c'est, mais pourquoi m'en as-tu posé un?» Gronda House.

«Parce que tu ne m'as pas obéit tout à l'heure. Je t'avais demandé d'aller directement sur le lit, mais au lieu de ça tu m'as peloté. D'où ta punition.»

«Tu n'es pas sérieuse.»

«Oh que si.» Cuddy sourit, se redressant et se laissant glisser sur son pénis. House faillit crier. La sentir autour de son pénis était magique mais ce fichu anneau rendait cette sensation presque insoutenable. Son pénis était plus gonflé, mais ça ne le soulageait en rien.

«Cuddy s'il te plait,» gémit House. Il bandait tellement.

«Désolé, mais je t'avais demandé d'être sage.» Sur ça Cuddy commençait à se mouvoir sur House. A plusieurs reprises, elle assena des coups de bassin de plus en fort, et elle se laissa emporter par l'orgasme. House serra un peu plus sa prise sur la tête de lit. Il essayait de ne pas hurler. Plus elle se mouvait sur son pénis, plus son pénis se durcissait. Cuddy observa son visage. Ses yeux étaient bien fermés, la veine sortait de son cou, comme à chaque fois qu'il se débattait avec quelque chose.

Ne voulant pas être trop cruelle, Cuddy termina rapidement, caressant son clitoris à chaque coup de bassin. House laissa échapper un gémissement de mécontentement en la sentant jouir sur son pénis. En se retirant, Cuddy déposa de petits baisers sur son torse, essayant de le calmer.

House ouvrit les yeux, baissant le regard sur elle. En levant les yeux, Cuddy croisa son regard, puis l'embrassa langoureusement. Leurs langues tournoyaient dans tous les sens, s'embrassant jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

En descendant vers ses hanches, Cuddy enleva le cockring de son pénis. House soupira de soulagement jusqu'à ce que Cuddy prenne son pénis dans sa bouche, l'enfonçant au fond de sa gorge.

«Putain Cuddy !» Cria tout à coup House lorsqu'il jouit au fond de sa gorge. Cuddy avala tout ce qu'il avait, le léchant pour le nettoyer. Cuddy afficha un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle vit son pénis. Il bandait toujours. House ouvrit grand les yeux. «Qu'est ce que …»

«Non seulement l'anneau t'empêche de jouir, mais il t'autorise aussi à faire un round en plus.» Cuddy lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle tendit le bras pour défaire ses liens, pas surpris le moins du monde lorsqu'il les fit se retourner.

«Quelle coquine tu fais Cuddy.» Grogna House, ses lèvres léchant et suçant son cou, sa poitrine, son estomac, ses lèvres, tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre.

«Tu adores ça.» Réussit Cuddy à haleter.

House baissa son regard sur elle. «C'est vrai.» Avoua-t-il avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus dans le cou. «Mais si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit …» Tout à coup House s'arrêta, baissant les yeux une fois de plus sur elle. «Wilson. Tu l'as obligé à faire ça !»

Cuddy sourit, ses mains remontant les bras de House. «Oui c'est vrai. Je ne lui ai pas dit ce que je voulais faire de toi, mais je pense qu'il l'a compris tout seul.»

Les yeux de House se focalisèrent sur elle. «Tu l'as laissé te voir dans cette tenue ?» Cuddy se mordit la lèvre. Elle voyait qu'il était en colère face à cette idée, cependant elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, et hocha la tête. House la fixa du regard. «Je suis le seul qui ai le droit de te voir comme ça. Tu as compris ?»

«House. Il est où le problème ? C'était juste Wilson et il ne m'a pas fixé ou fait quoi que ce soit d'autre.» Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

House attrapa ses cuisses, les écartant, faisant pénétrer trois doigts en elle instantanément. Cuddy cria. «Tu sens ça ? Ce sont mes doigts en toi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire ça, et je suis le seul à pouvoir te voir porter des tenues sexy comme celle-là.» Exigea House, tout en faisant glisser ses doigts en elle et hors d'elle. Cuddy gémit faiblement, en s'agrippant aux épaules de House. «Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ?»

«Oui ! Oh putain que oui !» Cria Cuddy.

«Bien.» Et sur ça, House remplaça ses doigts par son pénis et la pénétra. Cuddy cria, s'agrippant autour des hanches de House à l'aide de ses jambes.

Le rythme était rapide et puissant, à chaque pénétration de House, son pénis frôlait son clitoris. «House. Ne t'arrête pas. Oh putain. C'est tellement bon.»

«Tu mouilles tellement. Je suis proche Cuddy.» Grogna House tout en suçant un de ses tétons.

«Moi aussi. Ahhh.» Cuddy poussa ses hanches pour toucher les siennes, le sentant plus profondément en elle. «Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Je vais jouir. Je vais jouir. Je vais jouir.» Scanda Cuddy. «House !» Cria Cuddy lorsque son corps trembla sous la force de l'effort. S'accrochant à lui désespérément Cuddy sentit House jouir en elle.

Tous les deux avaient du mal à retrouver leur souffle, essayant de surmonter l'après coup de leur orgasme. En retombant sur le lit, épuisé, ils respirèrent de grandes bouffées d'air.

Après un petit moment House déclara. «J'ai changé d'avis Cuddy. Ne te gênes pas pour m'attacher à chaque fois que tu ressens le besoin de le faire.»

Cuddy rit et se blottit contre son torse. Elle était crevée. «Je t'aime.» Chuchota-t-elle.

«Je t'aime aussi.»

* * *

><p><em>Et comme me la fais remarqué gentiment Nono: c'est normal si votre review n'apparait pas en suivant. Il met au moins une heure avant de s'afficher donc pas besoin de réécrire 30 fois le même ^^<em>


	5. Erotic events

_Bonsoir cher ami lecteur ! :)_

_Vous voulez du naughty vous allez être servi :D Ce chapitre là fait partie de mes préférés et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier tout autant que moi. Il arrive assez rapidement par rapport aux précédents donc profitez en ;)_

_Mot pour mes gentils reviewers :) :_

_Ma petite Fanhouse: oui certains passe nickel dans la trad et ça rend la chose encore plus naughty je trouve ^^ je suis contente de ne pas tombé dans la vulgarité juste le mot 'fuc*' qui me gène un peu mais bon y pas 36 moyens de le traduire et comme tu dis il faut rester dans le ton de la fic. Je crois qu'on monte en grade dans le naughty plus on avance dans la fic plus on découvre des cotés cachés de Cuddy ^^ (et de House aussi d'ailleurs ^^)._

_Am: de rien ça m'amuse de faire ça. tu n'imagines le nombre de douche que je dois prendre ^^ Parce que je ne traduis pas un chapitre d'un coup je le fais par petit bout et en plus à la fin je dois la relire et je peut te dire que c'est fois j'ai du mal à rester concentré ^^_

_CoolMouse:j'ai toujours vu ce trio comme un couple avec chacun son rôle. Avec House attacher sur une chaise tu as de quoi penser avant de t'endormir le soir ^^ d'ailleurs un jour tu devrais faire partager tes pensées par écrit parce que ça m'a l'air bien intéressant ^^_

_p33: ne t'inquiète pas ce n'ai pas dans mes intentions :)_

_Sweety: Ce n'était pas assez naughty pour toi ? Gourmande ^^ celui là devrait te plaire ;)_

_Croux: Merci bcp comme toujours tes énormes reviews me font très plaisir :) malheureusement je n'y suis pour rien dans cette magnifique fic tout le crédit et les honneurs reviennent à l'auteur et pas à moi. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant malgrè le fait que tu n'aime pas le NC parce que cette histoire est vraiment basé sur le NC. en tout cas merci pour tout ces compliments entre deux tasses de café :p  
><em>

_Grâce à moi vous allez tous être bien propre avec toute les douches que vous prenez ^^_**  
><strong>

_En tout cas merci beaucoup à ceux qui me poste une review ici et sur SS. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire une fois ça me suffit; je veux juste un avis mais merce beaucoup quand même ça me touche :) (mais ne vous arrêtez pas pour autant :D)_**  
><strong>

_Ah oui je suis heureuse de vous avoir fait découvrir ce que c'était un cokring ;)_

_Assez de bla bla voisi la suite !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>EROTIC EVENTS<strong>

«Cuddy, je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ?» Pleurnicha House, tout en se débattant avec sa cravate.

«Oui tu es obligé.» Répondit Cuddy calmement. Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis deux jours maintenant, depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé, qu'il devrait assister à la convention de l'hôpital. Chaque chef de département serait présent, ainsi que les principaux donateurs et facultés.

«Mais ils sont tellement ennuyeux.» Se plaignit House une fois de plus, en tirant sur sa cravate.

Cuddy gloussa et se dirigea vers lui, en dégageant ses mains d'une tape. «Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, mais ça ne change rien. On doit y aller.» Tout en arrangeant sa cravate, Cuddy lui sourit. «De plus, c'est la première fois que j'y vais avec mon petit ami.»

House roula des yeux, mais ne put empêcher d'entourer la taille de Cuddy de ses bras. «Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu es fière. Là-bas tout le monde me connait et me déteste.»

«Je m'en fiche. Je t'aime.» Cuddy haussa les épaules et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. «De plus ça m'évitera de tomber sur l'un des grands bonnets en particulier.»

House fronça les sourcils. «Je le déteste.»

Cuddy gloussa, et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. «Moi aussi. Mais maintenant je dois me protéger de ses horribles tentatives de séduction.»

House sourit, satisfait, son ego grandissant. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il serra. «Ce magnifique fessier est à moi.»

Cuddy gloussa et ils échangèrent un autre baiser. «Je dois aller mettre ma robe.»

En s'extirpant de son étreinte, Cuddy marcha jusqu'à la penderie. House s'assit sur le lit pour patienter. Il détestait vraiment aller à ces trucs là, mais au moins il avait un objectif en tête désormais: empêcher ce connard d'approcher sa petite amie et de la draguer.

Après un petit moment, Cuddy sortit de la penderie. «Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?»

House resta cloué sur place en découvrant la tenue de sa compagne. Elle portait une longue robe bleu foncée qui mettait ses courbes en valeur. Le devant faisait ressortir sa poitrine avec goût, alors que dos était laissé complètement nu. Deux liens noirs pailletés soutenaient le tout.

Il s'avança vers elle, et l'attira contre lui. Cuddy haleta, levant le regard vers lui. «Tu es magnifique.» Chuchota House contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus. Cuddy gémit pendant leur baiser, avant de s'éloigner encore une fois.

«House on ne peut pas, on ne doit pas. Il faut que je finisse de me préparer.» Dit Cuddy, avec une légère appréhension dans la voix.

«Très bien.» House fit la moue. Cuddy l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. House se rassit sur le lit pendant un moment avant qu'une idée ne germe dans son esprit. Boitant jusqu'à la salle de bain, il s'appuya contre le mur, la fixa du regard pendant quelques instants. Elle se maquillait, c'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours fasciné.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Cuddy l'examina. «Oui ?»

«J'ai une idée.»

«Je me méfie de ce que tu vas m'annoncer.» Cuddy fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis se retourna pour se coiffer.

«Je viens de réaliser comment rendre cette convention plus intéressante.»

«House ne t'avise pas de semer la discorde. Tu m'as bien comprise ?» Dit Cuddy, tout à coup sérieuse, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

House leva les mains en l'air pour feinter la capitulation. «Crois-moi, si tu es d'accord, je me conduirais de mon mieux.»

Cuddy lança à House un regard perplexe, posa sa brosse et puis se retourna pour lui faire face. «Et de quoi s'agit-il ?»

House ouvrit le tiroir près de sa hanche, et en sortit une boite. «Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, j'ai acheté ça il y a une semaine déjà, avant même que tu me mettes au courant pour cette convention. J'ai pensé que ce serait amusant de l'essayer ici, mais maintenant que l'occasion se présente, il semble que ce soit l'occasion rêvée.»

«House, mais de quoi parles-tu?» House ouvrit la boite, dévoilant une télécommande pour contrôler un vibromasseur. Cuddy secoua la tête immédiatement. «C'est hors de question.»

«Allez Cuddy. Ce sera marrant et je te promets de ne pas être trop cruel avec toi ou de nous ridiculiser. S'il te plait ?» House fit ressortir sa lèvre inférieure, faisant la moue.

Cuddy y réfléchissait, tout en le fixant. Elle savait qu'il ne lui mentait pas quand il disait que si elle était d'accord il serait sage, mais tout ça lui semblait terriblement incorrect. Avoir un vibromasseur en elle pendant qu'elle assisterait à cette convention était une chose, mais, savoir que House avait le contrôle sur ce vibromasseur, était fondamentalement différent. En soupirant, Cuddy baissa les bras. «Très bien j'accepte, mais tu as intérêt à bien te comporter.»

Les yeux de House brillèrent d'excitation. Pour être honnête il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Cuddy accepte. Sachant qu'elle le faisait pour lui rendait tout cela encore plus agréable à ses yeux. Cuddy tendit le bras pour attraper le jouet, mais House le repoussa. «Je veux le faire moi-même.»

Il posa sa canne contre le mur, et entra dans la chambre avec elle. Il se saisit de sa robe et la remonta légèrement pour qu'elle remonte jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches. Cuddy descendit ses mains pour qu'elle reste en place. Elle fit descendre sa culotte le long de ses jambes suffisamment pour qu'il puisse les écarter. House leva la tête vers elle. Cuddy se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

Il fit courir ses doigts sur son intimité un petit moment, et était content de voir qu'elle commençait déjà à mouiller. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. «House on va être en retard.»

«Non on ne va pas être en retard. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu sois bien prête.» Répondit House calmement. En amenant le jouet entre ses jambes, il essuya sa cyprine dessus, avant de le glisser doucement en elle. Après s'être assuré qu'il était bien placé, et qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas tomber, il remonta sa culotte le long de ses jambes.

Cuddy lâcha sa robe, la remettant en place. Elle se rattrapa au mur le plus proche, avant de se mettre à haleter. Elle était contente de voir qu'elle ne pouvait pas le sentir en étant juste debout ou en marchant lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain avec House, mais au moment où elle chercha le jouet, elle sentit des vagues de plaisirs la parcourir. «Mhm.»

House sourit. «Ça te plaît ?»

«Oui.» Admit Cuddy, en tenant sa main lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital. «Sois sage.»

«Je serai sage.» House lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait rangé la petite télécommande dans la poche de sa veste et attendait juste le bon moment pour déclencher le jouet.

Pendant un moment il se mélangea avec quelques donateurs, restant sagement aux côtés de Cuddy. Cependant, dès qu'il repéra Wilson, House embrassa rapidement Cuddy sur la joue avant d'aller rejoindre son ami au bar. House s'assit pour suivre Cuddy du regard, où qu'elle aille.

Wilson et House parlaient de choses et d'autres, des courses de Monster Trucks, de son équipe, cette convention et le dernier rencard raté de Wilson avant que House ne repère Cuddy avec un homme. Elle essayait vraisemblablement de faire comme si elle était intéressée et House savait que l'homme avec lequel elle était actuellement coincée et en pleine conversation, était l'homme qui la draguait ouvertement depuis un certain temps.

House mit la main dans sa poche et mit en marche le vibromasseur au plus bas niveau. Tout à coup Cuddy ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour s'accrocher au bar. L'homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué son agitation subite, trop occupé à fixer ses seins du regard. Cuddy scanna rapidement la pièce, cherchant House. Il affichait un sourire des plus malicieux. En reportant tout son attention sur l'homme, elle tentait d'écouter ce qu'il lui racontait. Cependant, House choisit ce moment pour augmenter le niveau de quelques crans. Cuddy gémit faiblement.

«Vous allez bien ?»

Le regard de Cuddy retomba sur son visage. «Oh… euh… je vais bien. J'ai un peu mal à la tête.»

«Oh. On peut aller autre part si vous voulez.» Insinua l'homme, en pensant que c'était à cause de l'atmosphère qu'elle avait gémi.

«Non. Non. C'est bon ça va aller.» Lui assura Cuddy, en se mordant la lèvre lorsque elle sentit les vibrations la parcourir. Le petit jouet vibrait silencieusement en elle, excitant ainsi Cuddy. «Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire.»

Cuddy tenta de passer devant lui, mais elle trébucha légèrement lorsque House augmenta le jouet encore une fois. «Laissez-moi vous aider.» L'homme enveloppa sa taille de son bras, sa main se positionnant un peu trop bas au goût de Cuddy.

A ce moment même House se leva. Il se fichait bien des tentatives de séduction de l'homme envers elle, sachant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, mais il ne supportait pas de voir les mains de cet homme sur sa femme.

Tout en éteignant le jouet, House se dirigea vers l'homme et se plaça entre lui et Cuddy. «Je m'en charge merci.»

«Quoi ?» Demanda l'homme confus.

«Dr Greg House, chef du département de diagnostique. Je suis celui qui se la fait actuellement.» Se présenta House à l'homme avant d'éloigner Cuddy, s'assurant de laisser traîner sa main sur ses fesses. L'homme resta planté là confus.

Cuddy lança à House un regard légèrement furieux, mais elle était contente qu'il soit intervenu. Une fois qu'ils furent loin de la foule, House chuchota dans son oreille. «Ne crois pas que tu es tirée d'affaire pour autant. Je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec toi.» Et sur cette dernière confidence House repartit s'asseoir à côté d'un Wilson légèrement confus. La gorge de Cuddy se serra avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et ne retourne parler à d'autres donateurs potentiels.

Toute la soirée, House continua à allumer et éteindre le jouet, rythmes rapide et lent ne cessaient de s'alterner, rendant Cuddy furieuse. A un moment donné, il l'avait tellement amené proche de l'orgasme pour finalement stopper le vibromasseur. Peu de personnes lui avaient demandé si elle allait bien, ce à quoi elle répondait qu'elle ne se sentait pas si bien que ça. Personne n'avait deviné que la vraie raison de son trouble était un petit vibromasseur qui grondait en elle, contrôlé par l'homme le plus détesté de cette convention.

En serrant le petit sac qu'elle portait, Cuddy essaya de ne pas gémir lorsqu'elle sentit le jouet revenir à la vie en elle une fois de plus. Elle était en train de parler à un donateur particulièrement important et ne pouvait pas tout gâcher. Bien que sa voix tremblait quelque peu, Cuddy fut contente de pouvoir s'éloigner de la conversation, obtenant brillamment une promesse de don de la femme.

En se glissant derrière elle, House enveloppa la taille de sa compagne de ses bras. «Quelle fille bien élevée, ne pas gémir devant les gens. Et si tout le monde savait que leur doyenne de médecine, la seule femme sur laquelle ils comptent pour les conseiller, a un vibromasseur dans son intimité pendant qu'ils sont en train de lui parler ? Quelle coquine tu fais.» Souffla House dans son oreille lorsque le vibromasseur vrombissait.

«House.» Pleurnicha Cuddy silencieusement. «S'il te plait.»

«S'il te plait quoi ?»House savait ce qu'elle demandait, mais avait envie de l'entendre dire.

«Fais-moi sortir d'ici.» Supplia Cuddy. Les vibrations la rendaient folle, son clitoris pulsait désespérément. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il la baise.

«Je ne pense pas qu'il serait très convenable pour une directrice d'hôpital de quitter sa propre convention maintenant, tu n'es pas d'accord ?» Corrigea House.

«Je m'en fous. Je veux que tu me baises House.» Chuchota Cuddy, serrant ses mains autour de sa taille lorsqu'elle ravala avec difficulté un gémissement bruyant. House refoula l'idée, ne voulant pas que les gens remarquent son début d'érection. Cuddy n'était pas la seule à qui la situation faisait de l'effet.

«On y va !» House prit sa main, la guidant à travers la foule. Arrivés presque à la porte, quelqu'un leur demanda où est ce qu'ils allaient. «Elle ne se sent pas très bien donc je la ramène chez elle. Si vous avez des questions vous pouvez les poser à James Wilson et il en informera Cuddy demain.»

En lançant un rapide coup d'œil sur Cuddy, la femme eut l'air d'avoir avaler son histoire, espérant que Cuddy se rétablisse au plus vite.

Cuddy marcha d'un bon pas vers la voiture, mais à mi-chemin, tout à coup House enclencha le jouet à pleine vitesse, en la prenant par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. «Ahh.» Gémit Cuddy, ses doigts accrochant la veste de House. «House je suis toute proche.»

«Je sais.» House souriait avec malice, les dirigeant rapidement vers la voiture. La coinçant sur le côté du véhicule House lécha son cou. «Jouis pour moi.»

Cuddy s'agrippa au revers de sa veste, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou lorsqu'elle jouit. Elle cria contre lui, son corps tremblant lorsque le jouet l'emmena aux portes de l'extase. Une fois que House eut éteint le jouet, il releva sa robe.

«House qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» Demanda Cuddy, son cerveau emplit de désir ne réalisant pas qu'il avait aussi déboutonné son propre pantalon.

«Je te baise.»

«On ne peut pas faire ça ici.» Siffla Cuddy, en regardant autour d'elle, dans le parking souterrain.

«Personne ne va nous voir. Ils sont tous à l'intérieur.» Lui promit House. Il lui arracha sa culotte, la mit dans sa poche, avant de glisser deux doigts en elle.

«Oh.» Gémit Cuddy lorsqu'il chercha le jouet à tâtons. Il le lui enleva, puis le jeta à travers la vitre de la voiture. Il sortit son pénis de son boxer et écarta les cuisses de Cuddy. Il la pénétra avec violence et imposa un rythme rapide.

Cuddy cria et se cramponna à lui, accrochant ses jambes autour de sa taille. «Putain, tu es tellement sexy ce soir, Cuddy. Sur ton 31, tellement belle. Rien que l'idée que tu te pavanais avec ce jouet en toi était terriblement excitante. Je bandais rien qu'en te voyant parler avec les autres pendant que je t'emmenais aux portes de la jouissance avec le jouet.»

Il avait accentué chacun de ses mots par un coup de rein, la plaquant contre la voiture. Cuddy se cramponna à lui désespérément, la tête qui tournait. Tremblant sous chacun de ses assauts, elle savait qu'elle allait sûrement avoir des bleus, mais à ce moment précis elle s'en foutait. «Oh putain House.»

«Je suis en train de te baiser Cuddy. Juste là, contre ta voiture, dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital. Que c'est coquin tu ne trouves pas.» Cuddy cria une fois, avant que House ne recouvre sa bouche. «Chuut, on ne voudrait pas que les gens nous trouve maintenant, hein ?»

Cuddy attrapa les joues de House, lui baissant la tête pour un baiser enflammé. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser lorsque House la colla contre la voiture.

«J'y suis presque.» Murmura Cuddy contre ses lèvres.

«Moi aussi. Jouis pour moi encore une fois Cuddy.»

Cuddy fit écraser violement ses lèvres contre les siennes lorsqu'ils jouirent. Ses parois luttaient contre son pénis lorsqu'il jouit, tout deux avalant les grognements de plaisir de l'autre.

Une fois finit, House reboutonna rapidement son pantalon et défroissa rapidement sa robe. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture, House partit à toute allure dans la direction de chez Cuddy. Il faillit sortir de la route quand il sentit la main de Cuddy se balader à travers son pantalon, empoignant son pénis sauvagement.

«Quand on va arriver à la maison, je vais te prendre si sauvagement …» Chuchota Cuddy, en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

«Oh putain.»

* * *

><p><em>Pour la nouvelle année une petite review :D<em>


	6. Fantasy

_Hello readers ! _

_Je suis désolé j'avais la suite depuis une semaine dans mon ordi mais bon avec la viellesse on oublie certains trucs ... _

_Bref alors je tiens tout d'abord à tirer mon à Sweety en lisant la suite tu comprendra pourquoi :D _

_Chapitre assez chaud et vous ne verrez plus Cuddy de la même façon après avoir lu ce qui va suivre. Donc je vous avez prévenu. Et certains ont dit que c'était un peu OOC, ça leur ressemblait pas de faire mais je vous laisse juger par vous même. _

_Reviews des reviews :_

_MA Coco ^^ : je trouve ça normal de répondre a tous ceux qui ont bien voulu laisser un commentaire. Et oui je suis une 'auteur' spécial: je lis les reviews ^^ et je suis contente de voir que mes réponses aux reviews sont lus aussi ^^ Oh mais vas y vénère moi ma Coco je ne vais pas t'en empêcher ^^ non je rigole merci beaucoup en tous cas. Ne t"inquiète pas tu ne m'ennuies pas à chaque fois j'ai un grand sourire quand je lis un de tes pavé. Lobe you. _

_Yaya: oui c'est tellement eux mais c'est surtout tellement housien :) merci d'avoir laissé un com' _

_Sweety: oui c'est beau de les voir comme ça mais je ne pense pas que la Fox aurait laissé filmer une scéne pareille ^^ dommage cela dit ;)_

_ CoolMouse: Et ce quelque chose te dit bien ^^ celui la va en surprendre plus d'un. Quand j ai lu le chapitre précédent pour la première fois moi j'étais plié en deux aussi ^^ par contre je vois tout a fait House faire ça ça lui ressemble je trouve. Et oui moi aussi j'en ai redemandé à la fin :) _

_P33: merci pour ta review :)  
><em>

_Thanatos91: merci pour avoir tout lu et j'espère que tu apprécieras les prochains :) __j'ai fait un petit tour sur ta fic et j'ai bien aimé. Bravo pour ta fic !_

_Bon voila j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire en paix ! _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Fantasy<strong>

Cuddy faisait les cents pas dans son bureau en serrant fort son portable dans sa main. Elle faisait ça depuis plus d'une heure, essayant de décider si elle devait appuyer sur 'envoyer' ou pas.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient laissé se dominer, House et Cuddy avaient décidé d'être franc par rapport à leurs fantasmes. Cuddy en avait un en particulier qu'elle voulait qu'ils fassent, mais n'avait aucune idée comment le lui demander. Evidement, il avait été très franc au sujet des siens, elle était un peu plus réservée sur celui là en particulier.

Elle marqua une pause au milieu de son bureau, elle ferma les yeux et appuya sur envoyer. Elle rouvrit les yeux à moitié et haleta lorsqu'elle vit l'accusé de réception s'afficher sur son téléphone. Elle se mordit la lèvre et elle savait que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était attendre. Ses yeux dérivèrent en direction de l'horloge et elle réalisa que c'était l'heure de rentrer chez elle, puis attrapa rapidement ses affaires et partit.

Elle posa ses affaires sur la table du salon et consulta son téléphone. _Pas de nouveaux messages._ Cuddy grimaça. Se sentant totalement embarrassé, Cuddy s'assit sur le canapé, se roula en boule, et alluma la télévision.

Elle faillit criai en entendant le coup bruyant contre sa porte. Immédiatement, elle reconnut le son de sa canne tambourinait contre sa porte. En tremblant légèrement, Cuddy ouvrit la porte, haletant lorsqu'il la poussa pour passer devant elle.

Elle ferma la porte, et se retourna doucement pour lui faire face.

«C'est quoi ça ?» House lui montra son portable où son message était affiché.

«Oublie ça. Je n'aurais pas dut l'envoyer.» Cuddy essaya de ne pas en tenir compte d'un signe de la main.

«Non je ne vais pas passer l'éponge. Cuddy, tu es sérieuse à propos de tout ça parce que j'ai besoin de savoir si tu l'es.»

Cuddy ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il la fixait du regard, intensément.

Elle hocha la tête et répondit, «oui.»

House savait qu'elle était gênée, chose rare pour la doyenne de médecine. En soupirant, il se rapprocha d'elle, et la serra dans ses bras. «Cuddy pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, simplement ?»

«Je l'ai fait ...» essaya de se défendre Cuddy, en montrant du doigt son téléphone. Malgré le fait qu'elle était gênée, elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui. Son étreinte la faisait sentir en sécurité.

«Non. J'ai pensé que ce message était une blague. Il est vague et bâclé. Tu ne recule jamais devant rien. Pourquoi maintenant ça changerait ?» demanda House, son ton faisant preuve d'une rare honnêteté. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à comprendre.

«Je ...» Cuddy enfouie sa tête sur son torse. «Je sais pas. Je suis gênée. Je n'ai jamais partagé mes fantasmes avec qui que ce soit et je pensais que tu n'allais pas aimer celui-là. Je ne veux pas que tu te moques de moi.»

La gorge de House se serra lorsqu'elle chuchota pratiquement les derniers mots. Il la serra plus fort, il savait qua sa réaction était logique, il s'était beaucoup moqué d'elle dans le passé. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et la dirigea vers la chambre, en fermant gentiment la porte derrière lui. Cuddy leva les yeux sur lui, nerveuse.

«Dis le moi.» murmura House.

«House ...»

«Si tu le veux vraiment il suffit de le demander. Je le ferait.» House la regarda dans les yeux. «Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.»

Cuddy sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement. En le tenant près d'elle, elle sourit contre ses lèvres. «Tu le penses vraiment ?»

«Dis le moi Cuddy.»

Cuddy se ressaisit avant de lever les yeux sur lui et de sourire. «Je veux faire l'homme ce soir. Laisse-moi te baiser.»

House lui sourit fièrement. Aussi coriace qu'elle pouvait être à l'hôpital, il savait qu'elle manquait quelque peu d'assurance et il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour qu'elle s'en débarrasse avec lui. Mais pour être honnête, il était un peu nerveux au sujet de ce jeu de rôle. La seule raison pour laquelle il faisait ça, c'était parce qu'il le faisait avec Cuddy.

Il hocha la tête, provoquant un sourire chez Cuddy. En les tournant, Cuddy le dirigea vers le lit, le poussant dessus. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et embrassa son cou. «Merci.»

«Juste, ne le dis à personne.»

«Jamais.»

Cuddy se mit à genoux, baissant son regard sur lui. House lui lança un sourire en coin, pas le moins du monde timide. Il ne garda pas sa chemise bien longtemps et le reste de ses habits non plus. Tout en le déshabillant, Cuddy lui souriait avec malice. «C'est beaucoup mieux.»

House gloussa, gémissant légèrement lorsque les ongles de Cuddy balayaient son torse. «Maintenant, je pense que c'est toi qui est trop habillée.»

«Eh bien dans ce cas, je pense qu'on va devoir y remédier.» Cuddy afficha un petit sourire en coin et rit lorsqu'il se saisit de sa chemise, la lui arrachant. Rapidement ses habits rejoignirent ceux de House, sur la pile au sol. Elle le fit retomber sur le lit et le coinça sous son corps. Elle déposa des baisers le long de son torse, et sourit en atteignant ses lèvres, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, revendiquant son baiser. House gémit dans le baiser, le lui rendant avidement tout en la laissant avoir le contrôle.

Les mains de Cuddy parcouraient le corps de House. Il était peut être légèrement handicapé, mais il était toujours aussi bien foutu. Elle se mit à califourchon sur sa bonne jambe, elle s'y frotta doucement tout en gémissant. Le membre de House était bien dur et raide. «Ça doit être la chose la plus sexy qu'on ne m'a jamais faites.» admit House sous ses gémissements.

Cuddy rit, d'un de ses rires particuliers, totalement incensurable. «Eh bien il te suffisait d'attendre.» Elle s'approcha de son corps mince et se mit à califourchon sur son visage. «Fais-moi jouir House.» House entoura ses cuisses de ses bras. C'était une chose à laquelle il ne dirait jamais non. Il la mit bien en place, se pencha et lécha son intimité une fois. Cuddy baissa le bras pour attraper sa main. «Pas de taquineries.»

House sourit, embrassant sa cuisse une fois de plus avant de laisser sa langue s'aventurer profondément en elle. Tout en la léchant, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de son intimité, House l'emmena proche de l'orgasme. Alternant entre des coups de langue profonde et des petits coups légers sur son clitoris, il savait qu'elle ne durerait pas longtemps.

Cuddy haleta, tendit le bras pour s'accrocher à la tête de lit en face d'elle. «Oh putain House.»

«Tu aimes ça ?» soufflé House contre sa cuisse, la mordant légèrement avant de continuer à lécher son intimité.

«Oh oui. J'y suis presque. Fais-moi crier.»

House gémit contre son intimité, accélérant ses coups de langue. Ses mains tenaient ses jambes alors qu'elle se gondolait contre son visage. Après quelques instants Cuddy jouie. Il serra ses cuisses encore plus fort et la tenait contre son visage lorsqu'il l'emmena aux portes du plaisir. Cuddy finit par haleter, s'éloignant de son visage.

Cuddy prit quelques minutes pour se ressaisir et rampa jusqu'au bout du lit. «C'est ton tour.»

House gémit bruyamment lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Cuddy autour de son membre. «Cuddy.» Elle lécha et suça son extrémité. Elle fit glisser sa langue sur le dessous de son pénis et afficha un sourire satisfait lorsque ses hanches tressaillir vers l'avant, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les draps derrière lui. Elle prit une bouffé d'air et pris tout son membre dans sa bouche, en aspirant ses joues pour des succions plus fortes. House faillit jouir à cet instant-là. «Oh … Cuddy si tu continues à faire ça je vais jouir.» Cuddy se retira immédiatement et sortit du lit, se dirigeant vers la penderie. House fronça les sourcils. «Cuddy ?»

«Mets-toi à quatre pattes.» ordonna Cuddy, en entrant dans la penderie.

«Pourquoi ?» cria House, mais elle ne répondit pas. Hésitant, il se mit à quatre pattes et attendit. «Oh non. .Non.» fut sa réponse lorsqu'elle réapparut dans la chambre.

Cuddy portait un gode ceinture. «House tu as dit que je pouvais faire l'homme ce soir.» Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas forcément content sur ce point, mais il lui avait donné l'autorisation et elle avait été bien embarrassée. Ce n'était que justice. Elle l'avait laissé essayer la sodomiser la semaine dernière, cette semaine c'était son tour.

«Cuddy je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en tête …» House marqua une pause.

«S'il te plait ?» Cuddy remonta sur le lit, sa main glissant sur son dos. «Si tu vois que tu n'aimes pas ça j'arrêterai. J'ai aimé ça quand je t'ai laissé faire.»

House gémit. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour essayer de nouvelles choses. «Très bien.»

Cuddy ouvrit grand les yeux et ils s'illuminèrent. «Sérieusement ?»

«Oui. Juste une fois et ne t'avise pas de le dire à Wilson.»

«Je serai muette comme une tombe.» promis Cuddy. «Détend toi.»

Cuddy se glissa derrière lui et se saisit du lubrifiant du tiroir de la commode. House serra les poings nerveusement, jetant un regard derrière lui. Il devait avouer que voir Cuddy portait un gode ceinture était curieusement séduisant, mais il avait toujours eut cette image en tête : Cuddy qui baise une autre femme. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le faux pénis et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il réalisa qu'elle avait acheté la plus petite taille.

Cuddy surpris son regard et sourit d'une manière rassurante. Elle se mit du lubrifiant sur les mains et en étala sur ses fesses. «Détend toi.» dit-elle doucement avant de faire glisser ses doigts en lui. House haleta et frissonna, son corps se contracta. Cuddy se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait faire ça. Mais voir House totalement à sa merci de cette façon-là, était quelque chose à laquelle elle avait pensé de nombreuses fois auparavant. «House respire. Tu dois te détendre ou ça va te faire mal.» Elle répéta ce qu'il lui avait dit.

House avait une respiration saccadée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour on le sodomiserait, mais apparemment, elle, y avait déjà pensé. Il se détendit légèrement quand il sentit sa main se poser sur son dos. «J'essaye.» marmonna-t-il.

Cuddy sourit. «Ça t'aiderait si je te disait que ma façon de te regarder ne changera pas ? Tu es et restera l'homme de notre relation et rien ne pourra changer ça.»

House gloussa. «Tu flattes mon ego ?»

«Ouais je vais le regretter plus tard.» le taquina Cuddy. Ils rigolèrent. «C'est vrai tu sais.»

«Je sais.» Et sur ça House finit par se relaxer. Cuddy sourit et fit bouger doucement ses doigts, en et hors de lui.

House se concentra sur sa respiration. Le fait de sentir quelque chose le pénétrer par derrière était bizarre et légèrement inconfortable, mais pas si terrible que ça. Bien sûr il savait que c'était seulement son petit doigt et le godemiché allait surement être moins confortable.

Il haleta lorsqu'elle retira son doigt. Il prit de grandes inspirations en sachant qu'elle lubrifiait le godemiché. En y repensant, Cuddy attrapa une serviette et la plaça sous lui. Elle se remit en place et embrassa ses fesses.

«T'es prêt ?» demanda Cuddy gentiment, le jouet placé devant ses fesses.

«Oui.» murmura House.

Cuddy hocha la tête et tout en posant ses mains sur sa taille, elle fit, doucement, glisser le jouet en lui. Il grogna, et serra les couvertures. C'était légèrement douloureux, mais ce qui le surprit vraiment c'était que son membre palpitait. En fait, il appréciait. «Ça va ?» demanda Cuddy, inquiète qu'il ne dise rien.

«Oui. Vas-y doucement.» répondit House, en se rappelant de se détendre. Doucement Cuddy glissa le jouet hors et en lui. House gémit. «Cuddy … »

Cuddy sourit. Elle était contente qu'il apprécie autant qu'elle. «Dit moi ce que tu as besoin.»

«Doigte moi et va un peu plus vite.» gémit House. Cuddy tendit le bras pour le masturber. Tout en le branlant, elle essaya de caler son rythme sur ses coups de bassin plus rapide. «Oh putain.»

Cuddy le pénétra avec le jouet pendant qu'elle le masturbait, son corps s'appuyant sur son dos. Elle déposa des baisers sur son dos et pouvait dire qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Sa main se serra autour de son membre, et après quelques caresses et pressions sur son sexe, House jouit.

House se déversa sur la serviette, et trembla lorsqu'il sentit son corps luttait contre le jouet. «Cuddy !»

Une fois qu'il fut bien épuisé, Cuddy retira doucement le jouet. House s'effondra en suivant.

Après avoir nettoyé le sperme sur la serviette et sur le lit et enlevé le godemiché ceinture, Cuddy s'allongea à côté de lui. Après quelques minutes, House se retourna et la rapprocha vers son torse. Cuddy se blottit contre lui, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

«Bonne nuit Cuddy.»

«Bonne nuit House.»

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler sur ce qui venait de se passer. Ils savaient ce que l'autre ressentait et ils étaient totalement satisfaits, tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Sweety: quand j'ai lu ta review sur le précédent chapitre je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'exploser de rire en pensant à la tête que tu allais faire quand tu lierais celui là xD Sérieusement tu connaissais la suite ou pas ?<p> 


	7. Grind

****_Hello ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard et je ne vais pas jouer la carte de l''excuse 'j'ai du boulot par dessus la tête' même si c'est en partie vrai mais bon plein de chose m'est arrivé ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas eu le temps ni l'envie de traduire. Donc voila. _

_Vos réactions par rapport au dernier chapitre m'ont fait rire. C'est vrai que c'était un peu invraisemblable comme situation mais bon on est dans l'univers de la fic donc tout est possible. _

_ Merci encore a tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic. Et oui je vous vois, je sais qui lit. Faites gaffe j'ai les noms ! Et encore plus merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire :)  
><em>

_Sweety: désolé de t'avoir traumatisé ^^ C'est sure que voir House et Cuddy faire ça, ce n'est pas habituels. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Les scénaristes ne nous ont pas du tout habitué à voir ce genre de chose. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, l'auteur à peut être été un peu trop vite sur la fin. Il manque un peu de dialogues ou quelque chose comme ça pour montrer un peu ce qu'il ressentait. _

_Coco: Ah la la je ne me lasserai jamais de tes pavés tu sais ^^ Le début de ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir et ça m'a touché merci :) sincèrement et je suis contente que tu aime ma Pena ^^ Tu pourras peut être devenir une des nôtres un de ces jours ^^ Pour en revenir à la fic: je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant surtout quand je sais que tu n'es pas une fan de NC et surtout que ce chapitre était assez 'hard'. Désolé de t'avoir traumatisé à toi aussi ^^ mais je rappelle que je ne suis pas l'auteur donc ce n'est pas moi qui faut blâmer ^^ Bref je suis ça fait plaisir de voir que tu passes du bon temps en lisant cette fic et que tu te marres bien :) Lobe you !_

_CoolMouse: ne t'inquiète pas, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues à n'importe quel moment ^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir d'ouvrir sa boite mail et de voir que quelqu'un a publié un commentaire même si c'est 1 semaine après avoir publié le chapitre. Justement ça donne envie de traduire la suite. Je crois que tu es la seule à l'avoir autant aimée ce dernier chapitre ^^ Merci pour ces mots gentils :) _

_Merci à ceux qui publient des commentaires à chaque chapitre. C'est cool de votre part ! ^^ _

_Bon je crois qu'on peut passer au chapitre maintenant ! Deux trois mots peut etre à dire dessus: les fans de Cuddy vont être ravi (ou pas d'ailleurs) tout dépend comment on voit Cuddy mais bon vu que vous avez passé le cap du dernier chapitre celui ci ne risque pas de vous traumatiser tant que ça ^^ _

_Oh et oui je voudrait m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes. Je suis sur un vieux logiciel de Word donc qui ne corrige pratiquement pas les fautes donc voila. Désolé.  
><em>

_Enjoy !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Grind<strong>

«Non mais tu plaisantes là, House.»

Quelques heures plus tôt, House était allé la voir dans son bureau, pour lui dire d'annuler tous les plans qu'elle avait fait pour la soirée parce qu'il voulait qu'ils sortent ce soir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait en tête.

«Oh allez Cuddles. Laisses toi vivre un peu.» dit House d'une voix geignarde, en attrapant sa main pour essayer de l'y trainer.

«Tu as dit qu'on allait sortir.» dit Cuddy, toujours sous le choc.

«C'est ce qu'on va faire.» répondit House en toute honnêteté.

Cuddy leva les yeux sur lui, réalisant qu'il était tout excité de l'emmener là-bas. «Vraiment ?»

House soupira, s'arrêta et baissa son regard sur elle. «Je sais que ce n'est pas un endroit habituel pour une sortie, mais j'ai pensé que tu voulais essayer quelque chose de nouveau avec moi. En plus, j'adore cet endroit …» House s'arrêta peu à peu. Les yeux de Cuddy s'agrandirent quand, finalement, elle recolla les morceaux dans sa tête. Il partageait une partie de son passé avec elle, juste avant Mayfield.

«Ok,» acquiesça Cuddy. Elle savait qu'avant elle aurait en suivant dit non, mais tout en souriant elle réalisa qu'ils avaient fait du chemin tous les deux.

House afficha un sourire satisfait comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons, puis il prit sa main une fois de plus et ils se dirigèrent vers le strip club. Cuddy se mordit la lèvre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Cuddy regarda autour d'elle, sa main toujours dans celle de House. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle savait qu'il resterait près d'elle, mais le simple fait d'être dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas la rendait nerveuse.

«Détend toi Cuddy, c'est des strips teaseuses pas des serials killers.» la taquina House, en remarquant à quel point elle était nerveuse. Cuddy donna une tape sur son torse faussement vexée, mais se détendit en entrant à grand pas, aux côtés de House.

House la conduit vers une table sur le côté, une serveuse, à peine vêtue, s'approche d'eux pour prendre leurs commandes. Cuddy serra les dents quand la femme se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de House tout en appuyant ses seins contre son dos. Si House trouvait ça divertissant, ça ne l'était certainement pas pour elle. Elle était sur le point de le lui dire quand la serveuse glissa vers elle et se pencha un peu trop près d'elle. «Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui te tente babe ?» On aurait dit que le femme ronronnait, son gloss à la cerise brillant sur ses lèvres.

«Umm … je vais prendre le ….» Cuddy lui montra du doigt sur le menu, son cerveau ayant du mal à formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire.

«Pas de problèmes. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu n'as qu'à crier.» Cuddy ouvrit grand les yeux. Cette femme venait juste de lui faire un clin d'œil ou quoi ? Cuddy se retourna vers House à la recherche d'une réponse.

«C'est leur boulot Cuddles. Oh purée. Tu n'as vraiment jamais mit les pieds dans un strip club auparavant ?»

Cuddy rougit, mais secoua la tête. «Non.»

«Bégueule.» plaisanta House tout en étendant sa jambe pour tenter de faire circuler du sang dans le tissu mort.

«Combien sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?» demanda Cuddy gentiment, en prenant une gorgée de son breuvage. Elle se lécha les lèvres quand elle réalisa que House avait commandé son vin préféré.

«7. » répondit House sur le même ton doux. Il sortit deux Advil de sa poche, les avala avant de retourner son attention sur Cuddy. Il n'avait pas pris de Vicodin depuis Mayfield et il était déterminé à ce que ça continue comme ça.

La conversation était facile entre eux, les yeux de Cuddy regardant au loin à plusieurs reprises derrière House pour examiner le cadre. Il y avaient des femmes à peine vêtues partout, certaines dansaient sur la piste de danse au rythme du club et d'autres dansaient en hauteur sur de petites scènes en balançant leurs hanches. Cependant, dans l'ensemble c'était un endroit plus classe que Cuddy aurait pu imaginer voir House trainer.

House afficha un sourire en coin en remarquant son approbation dans ses yeux. «Je te l'avait dit.» Cuddy roula simplement les yeux en retour.

«Ah vous êtes là mes chéris.» La serveuse était de retour, posant leur nourriture devant eux. «Vous désirez autre chose ?» Cuddy déglutit nerveusement lorsque la serveuse lui posa la question. Tout en secouant la tête elle regarda House.

«Nope, tout va bien, merci Sasha.» House lança un clin d'œil à la femme, avant de s'éloigner en se pavanant, tout en balançant ses hanches pour accentuer ses formes. Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin House lança un sourire à Cuddy. «Elle craque sur tes 'sacoches du bonheur'.»

Cuddy toussa, rougissant légèrement. «Oh la ferme House.»

«Je suis sérieux.» répondit House en mangeant ce qu'il avait dans l'assiette.

«Oh c'est vrai ? Et comment tu sais ça ?» demanda Cuddy d'une manière tout aussi effrontée.

«Parce que je suis déjà venu ici. Sasha est une des serveuses lesbiennes.» House haussa les épaules.

«Pardon ?» demanda Cuddy choquée tout en essayant de rester calme.

«J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas été très à l'aise si j'avais été celui qui se faisait draguer donc je me suis assuré qu'elle vienne vers nous.» commenta House. «Ça et je voulais la voir te faire un lap dance.»

Cuddy ouvrit grand la bouche puis la referma. «Tu es fou House.»

«Aww s'il te plait ?» House fit semblant de faire la moue comme un gosse, faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieur.

«Non.» dit Cuddy. Cependant, malgré les manies puériles de House elle pourrait se laisser prendre au jeu. Elle soupira et poussa son assiette. «Pourquoi ?»

House la regarda drôlement. «Parce que c'est sexy.»

Cuddy aperçut Sasha l'observer et rougit. Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre en levant son regard vers House. «J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça.»

«Vraiment ?» répondit House avec enthousiasme comme un gosse à Noel.

«Oui mais quand on rentrera à la maison tu as intérêt de me rendre la pareil.» Cuddy lui lança un clin d'œil.

«Je ne vais pas débattre sur ça.»

Cuddy afficha un sourire avant de se retourner légèrement. Elle chercha du regard la serveuse et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle semblait légèrement surprise, mais s'exécuta avec enthousiasme.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux, Cuddy en profita pour la passer en revue. Elle était très attirante. Cuddy pouvait lui accorder ça. Elle avait de longues jambes fines serrées dans des talons de strip teaseuse les plus dangereux que Cuddy n'ai jamais vu. Elle était seulement vêtue d'un shorty noir en dentelle provocant et d'un soutien gorge noir pailleté. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient noirs et bouclés, un peu comme les siens, et ses yeux étaient presque noirs. Cuddy avait la gorge serrée. Cette femme était sexy en talons.

«Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi, babe ?» demanda Sasha, une fois s'être approchée un peu trop près de Cuddy.

«Hé bien pas seulement pour moi ...» commença à balbutier Cuddy avant de reprendre son calme. Cuddy n'avait jamais été timide auparavant et ça n'allait pas commencé maintenant. «Je veux que tu me fasse un lap dance.»

Sasha sourit avec dédain et leva le regard en direction de House. «Tu es d'accord pour que je me trémousse sur ta nana ?»

«Je t'en prie, ne te gênes surtout pas. Du moment que je peux regarder.» House afficha un sourire en coin.

«Mais très certainement.» Sasha ronronna, reportant déjà son attention sur Cuddy. Elle se laissa glisser sur les genoux de Cuddy, elle pressa son corps contre les courbes de Cuddy. «Tu es très sexy.» chuchota Sasha dans l'oreille de Cuddy alors qu'elle pressa ses hanches contre les siennes.

«Merci.» haleta Cuddy, ses mains empoignant les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

«Mmm.» gémit Sasha doucement lorsque ses hanches pivotaient sur celles de Cuddy, leurs seins s'entrechoquant. Cuddy ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle avait été avec une autre fille une fois à l'université, mais elle était bourrée et ne se rappelait pas d'une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle ne s'était jamais senti attirée sexuellement ou excitée par aucune femmes, mais les trucs que Sasha lui faisaient la rendait folle.

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de House. Elle haleta lorsqu'elle vit que son attention était sur elle et non sur Sasha. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, il était excité juste à la vue de la réaction de Cuddy face à ce que Sasha lui faisait. Cuddy gémit.

Tout à coup, Cuddy voulut lui faire encore plus plaisir et tendit le bras pour attraper les hanches de Sasha. «Tournes toi.» demanda Cuddy.

Sahsa s'exécuta avec enthousiasme, se tourna pour s'installer sur les genoux de Cuddy. Ses fesses très légèrement vêtues étaient collées contre Cuddy. Tout en prenant les choses comme elles venaient, Cuddy entoura la taille de l'autre femme de ses bras, la colla encore plus contre elle. «Oh tu aimes ça babe ?» gémit Sasha, en tendant le bras pour attraper les hanches de Cuddy.

«Oui. Penches toi en arrière encore.» dit Cuddy. La femme fit ce qu'on lui demandait et se pencha en arrière contre Cuddy, sa tête tombant contre son épaule.

Cuddy entendit House gémir, et regarda en sa direction pour voir que sa main avait disparut sous la table. Ses yeux brillèrent de malice.

«On dirait que ton homme se fait plaisir.» gloussa Sasha. «Qu'est ce qui le rend vraiment fou ?»

Cuddy réfléchit pendant un instant. Cependant en voyant la réaction de House, Cuddy acquiesça avidement. La femme se retourna une fois de plus, chevauchant Cuddy complétement. «Embrasse moi.»

Cuddy hésita pendant une fraction de seconde avant de coller ses lèvres contre celles de Sasha. Les lèvres des deux femmes luttèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Cuddy entendent House laisser échapper un gémissement. Il avait joui. Elle le savait.

Cuddy était dans un sale état et elle attrapa les hanches de Sasha, les remontant doucement pour les coller un peu plus contre elle. Sasha lança un regard pervers en direction de Cuddy. «Hey House je vais faire jouir ta copine maintenant, okay ?»

«Vas y.» répondit House sur un ton bourru.

Cuddy ne pouvait que gémir lorsque la serveuse faisait rouler ses hanches, fortement et rapidement, contre les siennes. Sa respiration s'accéléra et, rapidement, Cuddy se saisit des hanches de Sasha alors qu'elle atteignit l'orgasme.

«Oh putain.» Cuddy rit lorsqu'elle put finalement reprendre son calme. Tout en regardant humblement la femme qui était toujours sur ses genoux, elle rougit. «Umm merci ?»

Sasha gloussa et se leva, se redressant. «Ne la laisse pas partir celle là House.» Et sur ça la serveuse s'éloigna, vers d'autres clients. Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil pour la voir s'installer sur les genoux d'une autre femme et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de raison pour être embarrassée.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit le souffle de House sur son cou et lui murmurer dans l'oreille. «Rentrons à la maison avant que je te prenne sur cette table.»

«Oh mon dieu.» gémit Cuddy avant de se faire trainer hors du strip club par House. Ils vont, définitivement, devoir refaire ça bientôt.

* * *

><p>Ps. Certains de vos commentaires sont envoyés à l'auteur de la fic. Ce que je trouve normal puisque c'est elle qui l'a écrit et donc elle a le droit de savoir ce que les lecteurs en ont pensé. Voila. Maintenant vous pouvez commenter :D<p> 


	8. Note

Hello !

Ce n'est pas un chapitre malheureusement. L'auteur ne semble pas vouloir continuer cette fiction. Et c'est bien dommage parce que son idée était vraiment bien et original pour le coup.

Cette fic me manque vraiment beaucoup. Et comme l'auteur n'a pas l'air de vouloir reprendre la suite de l'alphabet je pense que je vais m'y mettre. J'ai quelques idées pour les prochaines lettres mais je ne garantit pas que ce sera aussi parfait que les chapitres précédents vu que ce n'ai pas moi qui les ai écrit. Donc les premiers chapitres risquent d'être catastrophique mais j'essaierai de faire du mieux possible.

Ce sera la première fanfic que j'écrierai réellement donc préparez vous ^^

Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit de faire ça puisque à la base ce n'est pas mon idée. Mais l'auteur ne répond pas donc tant pis. Je me lance.

J'ai déjà une idée pour la lettre H il ne reste plus qu'à me mettre à l'écriture et peaufiner les quelques détails.

Tous ça pour dire qu'il y aura une suite. Prochainement.

Bye.


	9. Hard

_Hello ! Alors désole pour l'attente ... mais quand ça sort de ton imagination c'est beaucoup plus difficile. Alors s'il vous plait attendez avant de me jeter des pierres. c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre par moi même avec du smut en plus donc ça n'a pas été facile. Donc j'ai vraiment besoin de connaitre vos impressions pour savoir sir je peux continuer ou arrêter le massacre tout de suite ^^_

_Merci en tout cas pour vos messages ça m'a fait plaisir et donné la force de continuer à écrire ce chef d'œuvre en matière de perversion ^^ J'espère ne pas l'avoir gâché en tout cas ...  
><em>

_Vous êtes prévenus ! N'hésitez surtout pas à faire des propositions pour le lettre suivante donc I je les prendrai en compte. Après tout c'est pour vous que j'écris ^^ j'ai une vague idée pour le prochain chapitre mais rien de concret. Ne faîtes pas gaffe à mes dialogues j'en ai mis parce que j'étais obligé mais j'en suis pas du tout satisfaite. Ah oui et aussi au titre. Je suis nul pour trouver un titre digne de ce nom. Voila._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>House entra comme une furie dans son bureau affichant l'un de ses regards les plus sévères. Encore une théorie qui ne collait pas. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que ce cas lui occupait l'esprit. A son arrivée le patient présentait des problèmes pour respirer et était vraisemblablement addict du sexe: sa femme lui avait expliqué qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement les jeux de rôle et plans à trois. Or depuis son admission, les symptômes et l'état du patient ne faisaient qu'empirer. Chose plutôt anormale dans un hôpital.<p>

Il prit le marqueur noir sur son bureau puis se dirigea vers le fameux tableau blanc pour y ajouter de nouveaux symptômes. Tout en fixant le tableau du regard, il s'assit sur son fauteuil et allongea ses jambes.

Problèmes pour respirer

'Accro au sexe'

Marques sur le poumon

Rougeurs prurigineux

Gorge enflée

Neuropathie

Les symptômes tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Les théories émises par son équipe n'avaient pas été plus concluantes. L'idée de l'allergie alimentaire soufflée par Chase avait été écartée avec l'apparition des rougeurs. La thèse du lupus de Forman ne collait pas avec les symptômes puisqu'ils se développaient trop lentement. La seule solution possible était une toxicité aux métaux lourds. House en était persuadé mais le test était négatif.

Ce cas le rendait fou. Il ne pensait qu'a cela jours et nuits et avait à peine dormi ou mangé depuis quatre jours. Quatre jours. Cela faisait aussi quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Cuddy: il était resté cloîtré dans son bureau tandis qu'elle n'osait pas le déranger dans ces moments là, sachant très bien qu'il devait être d'une humeur exécrable et en colère contre lui même devant son incapacité à résoudre l'énigme.

L'énigme. Ce cas lui bouffait littéralement le cerveau. Il n'arrivait pas et ne voulait pas s'en détacher avant d'avoir trouvé le bon diagnostic. Tout à coup, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Il se précipita dessus croyant découvrir un message d'un de ses larbins. C'était Cuddy. _«Tu me manques.» _House soupira. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Elle savait très bien qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le distraie quand il se penchait sur des cas difficiles. Il ne l'avait pas touché ni même aperçu depuis quatre longs jours et pour House c'était à peine supportable. Et Cuddy ne le savait que trop bien. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur son cas avec Cuddy et ses formes si parfaites se promenant sous son nez ?

House relu le message. Un simple '_Tu me manques' _à cette heure avancée de la nuit pouvait également être traduit par un 'Prends moi' venant de Cuddy. Il l'imagina dans son grand lit vide, allongée, nue en train de l'attendre, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent ces derniers mois. Sur cette seule pensée son pénis commençait à se durcir et il posa sa main dessus pour essayer de clamer ses pulsions. Mais l'image de Cuddy lui souriant et l'invitant d'une manière féline à la rejoindre et la combler ne l'aida pas le moins du monde à se calmer.

«La garce,» pensa-t-il. «Elle veut jouer, alors on va jouer.»

De colère, il se leva d'un bond, se dirigea vers son bureau, prit les clés de sa moto, enfila sa veste en cuir et partit en direction du parking. Une fois arrivé, il monta sur sa moto et démarra en trombe vers la maison de Cuddy.

Quand il arriva, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Dans sa furie, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, ni de sonner à la porte et se dirigea directement dans la chambre de son amante. La lumière de la salle de bain était allumée et il pouvait même entendre l'eau du robinet s'écoulée. Il retira sa veste, jeta sa canne sur le sol et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle était là, dos à lui, se préparant pour la nuit. Entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle leva la tête pour croiser le reflet de House dans le miroir. Cuddy eut à peine le temps de s'apercevoir de sa présence qu'il avait déjà enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille avec une telle force qu'il la fit décoller du sol. Elle laissa échapper un cri aigu avant que House ne la balance sur le lit et ne la chevauche.

«House mais qu'est-ce que-» Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

«Alors comme ça on ne laisse pas papa faire tranquillement son travail, hein ?» Cuddy remarqua que sa colère était en réalité feinte et que sa voix tremblait sous son excitation. Son regard lubrique en disait long sur son état. «Je crois que la doyenne de médecine à besoin d'une correction, tu ne penses pas ?»

Cuddy était un peu sous le choc d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Oui elle avait envoyé ce message parce qu'il lui manquait cruellement. Et pas qu'au niveau affectif. Mais elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce qu'il réagisse de cette manière. Même pour lui ce comportement semblait légèrement excessif. Il fallait cependant avouer que le voir arriver à peine une demi-heure après l'envoi de son message, s'installer à califourchon sur elle et de le voir dans un tel état, l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle sentait même son intimité s'humidifier extrêmement rapidement.

House passa sa main sous sa chemise de nuit et serra fermement son sein gauche dans sa main droite. Il se pencha vers elle lui mordillant l'oreille au passage puis susurra sur un ton ferme, «Réponds-moi ! C'est un ordre.» Cuddy se tendit légèrement sur ses derniers mots. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et elle lui faisait totalement confiance désormais. House sentit le léger malaise de Cuddy et, sachant que c'était l'un de ses points faibles, il se pencha sur son cou et entrepris de suçoter et de la mordiller dans le cou. Cuddy laissa échapper gémissement de plaisir. «J'attends une réponse.» En disant cela, House espérait obtenir une sorte de 'bénédiction' de la part de Cuddy pour poursuivre ce qu'il avait déjà entreprit.

«Ouii.» Lâcha-t-elle simplement, lui donnant ainsi le feu vert pour la suite des événements.

«Oui qui ?»

«Oui, House,» Tenta-t-elle. Il parut satisfait puisqu'il se redressa et arracha sauvagement la chemise de nuit de Cuddy.

«House ...»

«Tais-toi. Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler.» Il se pencha et prit en bouche son sein gauche. Il malaxait son sein droit d'une main ferme pendant qu'il suçait et mordillait son jumeau.

«Mmmm ...» Marmonna Cuddy. Elle se laissa faire sous sa langue et ses doigts expérimentés. Elle savait que son cas le préoccupait et lui donnait du fil à retordre c'est pour ça qu'elle ne disait rien. En quelque sorte, ça l'aidait à évacuer sa colère mais aussi à lui montrer qu'il avait encore un certain contrôle sur les choses. Et il fallait bien avouer qu'il lui avait énormément manqué ces derniers jours et qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier le plaisir qu'il lui procurait à cet instant même. Quatre jours sans sexe, non ce n'était vraiment pas humain. Et le sentir maintenant contre elle en train de la caresser. « Mhm »... Son excitation s'emballait

Avide des sensations qu'il lui procurait, elle voulut passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les caler derrière son cou et ainsi l'avoir encore plus près d'elle. Mais House n'était pas du même avis.

«Ne me touche pas.» Lui ordonna-t-il en relevant la tête. «Ici c'est moi le maître et c'est moi qui commande. Toi tu es à ma merci, tu es soumise à ma volonté Est ce que c'est bien clair ?» Il avait les pupilles brillantes et dilatées du fait de son excitation.

«Oui. Très clair,» répondit-elle d'une voix aguichante agrémentée d'un sourire en coin qui se voulait enjôleur.

Elle se moquait de lui. Ouvertement. Il allait effacer ce sourire sarcastique de son visage. Sans vérifier si elle était prête ou pas, il entra un doigt en elle et Cuddy se cambra, complètement surprise.

«Ohhh ...» Grogna-t-elle.

Il commença à enchaîner de lents va-et-vient avec ses doigts, s'arrêtant quelques secondes, qui semblaient durer une éternité pour Cuddy, avant chaque pénétration. Il voulait la voir se tortiller sous lui et le supplier. Chose qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Il entra alors son doigt complètement en elle et le fit bouger avec une lenteur folle. Il voulait la voir se pâmer de désir sous ses caresses.

«Oh, House, plus vite !» L'implora-t-elle, les yeux fermés, la bouche à moitié entrouverte.

House stoppa son doigt tout en restant en elle. «Crois-tu donc que tu le mérites ?» Demanda-t-il. «Moi, brillant diagnosticien reconnu mondialement, se laisser distraire par une simple administratrice. Tu me rends fou Cuddy et tu vas me le payer.» Il posa les yeux sur elle. Qu'elle était belle: la bouche entrouverte pour essayer de capter le peu d'air qu'elle pouvait, les yeux mis clos savourant chaque geste de son amant.

Il accéléra le rythme, entra un deuxième doigt en elle, et les fit bouger de manière frénétique tout en caressant son clitoris. De sa main libre, il se mit à caresser ses lèvres. Cuddy gémissait de plus en plus fort. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Que c'était bon de le sentir sur elle, ou plutôt en elle. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps s'il continuait comme cela.

Juste au moment où Cuddy allait atteindre le point de non-retour, House retira ses doigts subitement.

«Putain House ...» Haleta Cuddy, se tortillant sous lui pour essayer de retrouver la douce chaleur de ses doigts.

«Oh que de vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche.» Rétorqua-t-il. «Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de te goûter, hein ?» Sans même attendre sa réponse, il se baissa vers elle et porta les deux doigts qui venaient de quitter son intimité à sa bouche. Elle les suça avidement comme pour combler un manque, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait le sentir en elle.

House sentait son pénis se durcir de plus en plus dans son boxer devenu bien trop serré désormais. Cuddy était magnifique: elle était là, complètement nue sous lui, à sa merci. Il pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever lentement, l'humidité sourdre de son intimité, les mouvements convulsifs de ses cuisses qui réclamaient d'autres caresses. Comment pouvait-il résister à de tels charmes ? Sans plus attendre, il baissa son pantalon, se débarrassa de son caleçon devenu encombrant et sortit son pénis. Lentement, il le fit passer sur ses lèvres et repasser sur ses lèvres, voyant celles-ci s'ouvrir, lui réclamant de s'enfoncer en elle. Il la retourna sur le ventre et la pénétra d'un grand coup de bassin tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un cri.

Il se saisit des poignets de Cuddy pour les tenir fermement en haut de sa tête pour éviter qu'elle ne tente quoique ce soit. Il accéléra le mouvement, ne se souciant pas des pointes de douleur dans sa jambe. Il sentit Cuddy respirer de plus en plus vite. Elle assénait maintenant à son tour de grands coups de bassin pour accélérer le mouvement et l'amener plus vite vers la jouissance mais House lâcha un de ses poignets pour retenir son bassin.

«Tu n'as pas le droit de jouir avant moi. Tu ne le mérites pas.» Annonça-t-il. «Je suis le seul à pouvoir décider quand tu pourras atteindre le septième ciel.»

«S'il te plaît, House. Laisse-moi jouir.» Plaida-t-elle, sans contrôler ses paroles.

«C'est moi qui dicte les règles. Tu jouiras quand je te le dirai. On ne t'a jamais dit que l'orgasme de l'homme est plus important que celui de la femme ?» Déclara-t-il, en ayant de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

Cuddy faisait de son mieux pour contrôler ses pulsions. Elle se mordait la lèvre, à tel point qu'elle pouvait même sentir un léger goût de cuivre dans sa bouche. Elle faisait ça pour lui mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Il aurait fallut être frigide pour ne pas apprécier les mouvements de son amant entre ses reins.

Finalement, elle le sentit haleter de plus en plus fort, sa respiration s'accélérait en même temps que ses coups de bassin. Il jouit, laissant échapper un bruyant gémissement. Elle sentit sa semence être éjectée en elle.

Ecourtant le supplice, il se baissa vers elle et murmura à quelques centimètres de son oreille, «jouis pour moi maintenant.» Elle ne se fit pas prier et se laissa complètement aller, criant le nom de son amant sans retenu tandis que House continuait ses puissants va et vient.

C'était tellement bon. Encore plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Se retenir d'exploser pendant si longtemps lui avait permis de savourer encore plus son orgasme. House s'arrêta lentement, se retira pour venir s'effondrer sur le côté droit de Cuddy.

Leurs respirations bruyantes emplissaient la pièce redevenue calme. Cuddy tourna sur le côté pour venir se blottir contre le torse de son amant. «C'était … unique.» Annonça-t-elle entre deux bouffés d'air. «Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de te déshabiller,» gloussa-t-elle, en sentant son tee-shirt mouillé sous elle.

House baissa le regard et s'aperçut qu'effectivement il avait encore ses chaussures et son pantalon à moitié baissé sur lui. «C'est de ta faute, viens pas te plaindre.» Elle ricana. «Vous, les femmes, vous êtes le diable. Mon patient va bientôt mourir si je ne trouve pas rapidement ce qui ne va pas chez lui et je suis en train de te donner du plaisir à m'en couper le souffle. En plus tu m'as fait mal avec ta bague en voulant m'attraper le cou tout à l'heure.» Se plaignit-t-il en prenant les doigts de Cuddy pour lui montrer la dite bague.

«Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? Qui vient pratiquement de me violer chez moi ? Et tu trouves encore le moyen de te plaindre.» Dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais House ne semblait déjà plus l'écouter. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la bague dorée autour du doigt de son amante. Et d'un coup cela fit tilt dans son esprit : empoisonnement à l'or. Les femmes étaient bien le diable en personne. Il se leva d'un bond et remonta son pantalon.

«House qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?» S'inquiéta Cuddy.

«Le grand Grégory House vient de résoudre un nouveau cas !» Déclara-t-il solennellement.

«Et tu t'en vas maintenant ?»

«Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu attends bien sagement mon retour, little Greg saura te récompenser comme il se doit.» Comme pour accentuer ses dires, il se pencha et embrassa langoureusement Cuddy. Ils s'écartèrent, après quelques secondes puis House se redressa, enfila sa veste, ramassa sa canne au sol et s'enfuit de la chambre aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait.

Cuddy entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il était parti aussi vite qu'il n'était venu. Elle se lova dans le lit, à l'endroit même que son amant venait de quitter pour s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire sur les lèvres, une main entre les jambes pour attendre le retour de son amant.


	10. Insatiable

_Hello la populace ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas : la suite d'Alphabet Smut est arrivée ! Enfin ma suite pas celle de l'auteure malheureusement. Même moi je n'arrive pas à y croire tellement ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas retouché à cette fic. Oui parce que ce chapitre est commencé depuis 2 ans. Non vous avez bien lu 2 ans. Croyez moi ce chapitre vient de loin. Très loin._

_Je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu au sujet des commentaires du dernier chapitre (que j'ai modifié hier pour ceux que ça intéresserait) donc au cas où je le fais maintenant._

_Tipi : haha je suis contente que tu as aimé ça sperm whale ^^ J'essaierai d'en faire d'autres mais ça je ne peut pas le promettre ! Merci en tout cas J_

_Solealuna : wow c'est gentil ça J J'essaye de copier un peu le style de l'auteur pour rester dans le ton de la fic mais honnêtement je suis loin d'y arriver mais en tout cas merci pour ton gentil commentaire !_

_Guest : merci beaucoup J_

_CoolMhouse : tu m'as écrit un pavé dis moi ^^ je suis contente que ça t'ai plus ! Je me suis rendu compte en commençant à écrire ce genre de texte que ce n'est pas du tout facile en réalité. La preuve : j'ai mis deux ans à écrire celui là (même s'il y avait beaucoup de flemme aussi ^^). Haha j'aime bien comment tu décris tout ça (« sport ») ça fait classe :p mais c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu faire ça direct dans la salle de bain ^^ Oui le cas n'était pas très original mais honnêtement la médecine et moi ça fait deux comme à peu près tout le monde je pense alors je ne me suis pas trop cassé la tête. Et en plus ça m'a aidé à trouver une conclusion à ce chapitre ! Merci pour ton commentaire ça m'a fait super plaisir J_

_Smallpox : tout d'abord merci d'avoir prit le temps d'écrire un commentaire pour chaque chapitre ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis d'accord avec toi c'est vraiment dommage qu'elle n'ai pas continué parce qu'elle avait des idées vraiment original et pas toujours les mêmes choses qu'on retrouve dans les fics « smut ». Je suis contente que cette fic te plait autant même si comme tu le dis tu n'aimes pas trop le smut mais je suis fière de t'avoir entrainé là dedans :p Bref merci beaucoup ! _

_Emeux : Haha ton côté perverse ^^ Ne dis pas ça parce que ça veut dire que moi aussi j'ai un coté perverse … ouais bon ok j'ai un côté perverse ^^ J'assume totalement. Oui les dialogues c'est pas vraiment mon truc je dois l'avouer mais bon après niveau tendresse il y en avait pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre donc je me voyais mal en mettre dans les dialogues. Merci encore J_

_Lie-Angel : hehe House x Wilson c'est autre chose ^^ En tout cas merci d'avoir prit la peine de la lire et d'avoir laissé un commentaire J_

_Nono : Haha tu m'as fait rire Alphabet Rape ^^ j'ai abandonné cette idée mais qui sait peut être qu'un jour ... Continues a lire mes fics au lieu de dormir :D xx_

_Voilà voilà je crois que j'ai fait le tour. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop !_

_A dans deux ans :D_

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Insatiable<strong>

Cuddy affichait un large sourire sur son visage. Elle avait laissé un message à House pour lui dire de venir la rejoindre ce soir à 20h00 pétante chez elle, pour un diner en tête à tête un peu particulier. Elle ne lui avait donné aucunes indications supplémentaires et avait sciemment ignoré ses appels toute la journée pour qu'il ne cherche pas à lui tirer les vers du nez, et s'était enfermée à clé dans son bureau pour éviter qu'il ne débarque à l'improviste. Pour une fois House ne serait pas en retard, elle en était sûre.

Et son instinct lui donna raison.

House gara sa moto devant la maison de Cuddy à l'heure prévue. Avec même quelques minutes d'avance. Le message de Cuddy l'avait intrigué tout au long de la journée. Il se demandait ce que qu'elle avait bien pu lui réserver pour la soirée.

Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et s'étonna de voir si peu de lumière à l'intérieur du domicile de sa compagne. Il frappa tout de même à la porte. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, la porte restait toujours close. Il se décida finalement à rentrer, se disant que Cuddy n'avait pas du l'entendre arriver.

Il se dirigea vers le hall et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il enleva sa veste en cuir pour l'accrocher sur le porte-manteau et déposa son casque délicatement par terre. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre, il ne voyait pas à trois pas toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

Tout à coup, il fut plaqué brusquement contre la porte d'entrée. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot ou esquissé un geste pour se défendre. Presque immédiatement il sentit des mains se glisser sous sa chemise et parcourir son torse, avides de caresses. Des lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes dans un baiser passionné. House ne se fit pas prier, reconnaissant là le goût des lèvres de son amante et lui rendit son baiser avant de déposer ses mains dans le dos de Cuddy pour la rapprocher de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent haletant. Les yeux de House commençaient à s'habituer petit à petit à l'obscurité et découvrirent une Cuddy diablement provocante et excitante, un large sourire aux lèvres.

«Tu es magnifique,» dit-il, encore un peu surpris et essoufflé par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Il la fit se reculer pour mieux découvrir et détailler sa tenue. Elle portait une nuisette à bustier noire, ouverte sur le devant. La transparence de la lingerie qu'elle portait laissait apparaître un magnifique soutien gorge rouge en dentelle avec un petit nœud noir au milieu de sa poitrine, et des bretelles qui se croisaient et se rejoignaient derrière le cou. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut que le bas était parfaitement assorti au soutien gorge et aux deux ficelles qui soutenaient le tout. Elle était tout simplement resplendissante mais également diablement sexy.

«Alors on apprécie le spectacle?» Lui Demanda Cuddy, le regard malicieux.

«Oh que oui. Et d'ailleurs je ne suis manifestement pas le seul à apprécier la vue,» dit-il en baissant les yeux vers la braguette de son pantalon. En effet, il pouvait sentir son pénis se durcir un peu plus à chaque instant tandis que son boxer semblait lui devenir toujours plus étroit.

Cuddy gloussa. Elle était toujours surprise de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui, parce qu'effectivement, une légère bosse commençait à se former dans son pantalon. «Dans ce cas là, il ne faut pas le décevoir,» lui dit-elle avec un sourire des plus fripons.

Elle lui prit la main pour le guider dans le salon, sans pour autant oublier d'accentuer sa démarche au passage. Finalement, ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'une simple culotte se révéla être un string qui laissait dévoiler son magnifique fessier. Chacun de ses trémoussements accentuaient la cambrure de ses reins et la rendait plus désirable. Le sourire de House s'élargit en pensant que le reste de la soirée promettait d'être … intéressant.

«Mets-toi à l'aise,» lui suggéra Cuddy d'un ton langoureux, en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

House retira sa chemise, remarquant qu'il faisait tout à coup très chaud dans cette maison, pour se retrouver en tee-shirt et la posa sur un des fauteuils à l'entrée du salon. Puis il posa sa canne contre le mur et retira ses chaussures. Cuddy avait pris soin d'allumer la seule lampe halogène, tandis qu'elle avait précautionneusement fermés les rideaux, juste assez pour y voir clair. Elle avait aussi allumée deux bougies, posées sur la table basse à côté d'un shaker et de toutes sortes d'amuses bouches.

House s'avança vers le canapé pour y prendre place alors que Cuddy versait le contenu du shaker dans deux coupes à cocktails transparentes. Elle tendit un verre à son amant et s'assit confortablement au fond du canapé, les jambes repliées, à quelques centimètres de House.

«Cocktail au vin blanc, avec une fine couche de miel, saupoudre d'amendes avec un léger soupçon de gingembre,» annonça-t-elle.

House étudia pendant quelques instants son verre et son contenu, perplexe.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux en boire, tu sais, il n'y a pas de piège entre nous mon amour.» Se moqua t-elle. Comme pour prouver ce qu'elle avançait, elle but une gorgée de on breuvage. House affichait un large sourire, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Cuddy. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» S'exaspéra-t-elle.

«Rien. Je savais bien que tu te délectais du goût de mon sperme vu la façon dont tu flattes « little Greg » avec ta jolie petite bouche, mais de là à en servir en guise d'apéritif …» Ricana House.

Cuddy baissa les yeux sur son verre. Bon, il fallait avouer que la couleur du liquide laissait à désirer : c'était blanc, légèrement opaque et semblait être un peu visqueux. «Ce sont le vin chaud et les amendes mélangés ensemble qui donnent cet aspect là, idiot,» tenta-t-elle de se défendre, «goutes tu verras ! Je sais que tu aimeras» Ajouta-t-elle, faussement vexée par la remarque de House.

Après une grimace quelque peu exagérée et après avoir humé sa boisson, House porta le verre à ses lèvres et gouta. Une fois le liquide avalé, il annonça, «pas mauvais … pour du sperme.» Cuddy roula des yeux, ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

Pendant qu'ils buvaient leur breuvage, House avait les yeux rivés sur Cuddy, passant de ses lèvres quand elle suçait sa lèvre inférieure pour essuyer un peu de liquide qui y avait coulé ( ce qui rendait le geste encore plus excitant en pensant à la remarque qu'il venait de faire juste quelques minutes plutôt), à sa poitrine qui se balançait légèrement de haut en bas à cause de sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus haletante sous le regard brûlant de son compagnon.

Cuddy se rapprocha de House sur le canapé, posa sa main sur sa cuisse gauche, et lui murmura à l'oreille, «tu n'aurais pas un petit creux ?»

House la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. «Je meurs littéralement de faim.»

«J'espère que tu n'as rien contre un repas composé uniquement de desserts ?» Lui demanda Cuddy en se penchant pour attraper le bol de fraises posé sur la table basse.

House observa sa compagne, où plutôt essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait préparé mais ce fut peine perdue quand elle se pencha en avant pour prendre le bol. Décidément ce petit string lui allait diablement bien. «Ça tombe bien, le dessert est le moment du repas que je préfère.» Annonça House, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Cuddy se redressa et se rapprocha de House, posa sa main sur sa joue et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et Cuddy prit une fraise de la barquette dans sa main gauche. Puis elle se mit à califourchon sur House, faisant bien attention à ne pas trop appuyer sur sa cuisse droite.

«Ouvre la bouche.» Lui ordonna Cuddy.

Il s'exécuta et après avoir calé le bout de la fraise entre ses dents, elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour qu'il attrape l'autre bout du fruit avec ses propres dents. Il croqua dedans et gémit. «Mmh, j'adore les fraises.»

Elle sourit et remplaça la fraise par sa langue pour embrasser House passionnément, comme si elle voulait pouvoir sentir le gout de la fraise dans la bouche de son compagnon. House, les yeux fermés, enveloppa la taille de Cuddy de ses bras, voulant la tenir au plus près de lui, son corps à moitié nu collé contre lui. Finalement ils se séparèrent, et Cuddy mordilla légèrement entre ses dents les lèvres de House. Elle recommença son manège plusieurs fois. Ils continuèrent de faire gouter l'un à l'autre le fruit rouge entrecoupant la dégustation de baisers langoureux, léchant et suçant le gout de fraise sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Après quelques instants, Cuddy se recula légèrement et lui chuchota de sa voix la plus sensuelle. «Enlève ton tee-shirt et allonge toi sur la couverture.»

Cuddy se leva de ses genoux et quitta la pièce. House fronça ses sourcils, perplexe, mais finit par s'exécuter. Il se leva et c'est alors qu'il aperçut une couverture noire étalée sur le sol près de la cheminée. Il afficha un grand sourire, enleva son tee-shirt et s'allongea sur le dos en attendant Cuddy. Elle ré-entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard et déposa ce qu'elle était parti chercher sur la table basse.

House sentit Cuddy s'approcher et se positionner au dessus de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et sentit son regard perçant l'examiner scrupuleusement avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. House glissa sa main sous le haut de sa nuisette, essayant de forcer le passage vers ce qu'il désirait le plus. Cuddy gémit sous ses caresses et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'instant. Elle aimait tant le sentir batailler, s'escrimer pour enlever le peu de vêtement qu'elle portait sur elle. Finalement, House réussit à passer sa main sous son soutien gorge et à le dégrafer libérant de ce fait la poitrine de Cuddy avant de jeter le morceau de tissus sur le côté. Il porta sa bouche sur ses tétons déjà bien dressés, les suça et les mordilla gentiment avant d'accélérer le rythme.

House adorait les seins de Cuddy. C'était souvent la première chose qu'il mettait à nu lors de leurs rapports intimes. C'était comme un aimant il ne pouvait se passer de les caresser, de faire passer sa langue sur eux et même de les mordiller parfois. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Cuddy appréciait tout autant que lui l'engouement qu'il portait à sa poitrine. Sentir ses lèvres et sa barbe de quelques jours se frotter contre sa peau nue, l'excitait au plus haut point.

«House,» gémit Cuddy une fois de plus.

Il releva la tête et remonta jusqu'à la bouche de Cuddy en déposant de petits baisers le long de son cou. Cuddy posa ses mains sur ses joues pour le rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser. Elle commença à se mouvoir sur le bassin de House, voyant ses yeux emplis de désir et sentant son pénis déjà bien dressé, elle décida de ne pas le torturer plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Cuddy annonça. «Bouge pas.» Elle se redressa et commença à déboutonner sa ceinture puis fit glisser son jean ainsi que son boxer le long de ses jambes. Elle remonta le long de ses cuisses tout en déposant de petits baisers par-ci par-là avant de s'attarder sur son pénis. Elle commença à le suçoter et à en lécher légèrement le bout, tandis que de ses mains elle remontait le long de son entrecuisse. Une fois arrivé au but, elle commença à malaxer son membre entre ses mains, fit rouler son prépuce du bout de ses doigts.

Dès qu'elle débuta ses caresses, House commença à se pâmer et à agiter son bassin, voulant accélérer la cadence des caresses. «Cuddy.» Haleta-t-il. «S'il te plait.»

«Ferme les yeux.» Demanda Cuddy. House lui lança un regard hésitant mais en voyant les yeux coquins de Cuddy il s'exécuta.

Tout en continuant à flatter son pénis, elle se saisit d'un tube de chocolat liquide qu'elle avait ramené un peu plus tôt de la cuisine. Elle en déversa tout le long de son érection. House eut un sursaut de surprise à cause du contact du chocolat froid sur son pénis chaud.

Avant que House ne puisse protester, elle prit son sexe en bouche, désireuse de lui enlever le chocolat qu'il avait sur lui. Elle commença à faire des vas et vient le long de son pénis, léchant au passage les quelques gouttes qui dégoulinaient, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Elle s'amusait à le taquiner du bout de sa langue, à sentir sa respiration accélérer alors qu'elle le prenait entièrement. De ses mains, elle commença à caresser ses bourses, ce qui ne fit qu'accélérer les mouvements de son bassin.

«Oh,» gémit House, sous les coups de langue experts de Cuddy.

Elle se retira en faisant un bruit de succion, et embrassa de ses lèvres tout le long de son pénis jusqu'à ses testicules pour essuyer le reste de chocolat. Elle remonta jusqu'à lui, en faisant exprès de laisser frôler sa poitrine contre son pénis. House l'embrassa, savourant le gout de chocolat.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende il sentit quelque chose de froid sur ses testicules et gémit sous la sensation que cela lui procurait.

«Tu aimes ça ?» Lui chuchota Cuddy, à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

«Je …» Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Cuddy recommençait à frotter l'objet glacial contre ses testicules avant de le faire glisser tout le long de son sexe. House baissa les yeux et aperçut que Cuddy tenait un glaçon dans sa main droite. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, la sensation du glaçon le long de son pénis en érection était des plus agréables.

Après quelques instants, Cuddy fit rouler le glaçon le long du torse de House jusqu'à ses tétons qui se durcirent sous l'effet du froid. Elle frotta le glaçon quelques secondes sur le corps chaud de son amant avant de le déposer sur les lèvres de House, autour de sa bouche à moitié entrouverte, avant de le mettre entièrement dans sa bouche, et elle s'empressa d'y gouter elle aussi en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de House. Ils se renvoyèrent le glaçon quelques instants, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, complètement fondue sous la chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs deux corps.

Dès qu'ils se séparèrent, il l'a fit basculer sur le dos et se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Il commença par embrasser puis mordiller légèrement son oreille, ce à quoi elle réagit comme il s'y attendait, en se mordillant la lèvre et se cambrant légèrement, rapprochant la tête de son amant vers elle dans l'action. Il se baissa légèrement, enleva son string sans plus de cérémonie et attaqua sa poitrine avant de descendre un peu plus bas et caresser de sa langue son ventre et son bassin.

Cuddy avait toujours les yeux fermés et était perdu sous les caresses de son homme quand tout à coup elle sentit quelque chose de froid se poser sur son sein gauche puis son sein droit et enfin tout le long de son ventre en direction de son intimité. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que House avait déjà prit en bouche le sein qui était à droite pour enlever la chantilly qu'il venait d'y déposer. Il le suçota, le prit des deux mains, et aspira son mamelon.

«Hooouse,» supplia Cuddy.

Pour toute réponse, House attaqua le second sein avec un peu plus de rage que le premier. Ce petit jeu commençait à avoir de l'effet sur lui bien qu'il était déjà très excité depuis un bout de temps. Il pouvait sentir son pénis pulser, irradier de chaleur et se frotter contre la cuisse gauche de Cuddy et ça le rendait de plus en plus fou. C'est alors qu'il descendit ses doigts vers l'intimité de Cuddy pour frotter légèrement son clitoris et ses lèvres déjà bien humides. Cuddy se cambra sous l'effet que lui procura ce geste, et House ne put s'empêcher de gémir voyant son corps réagir de cette façon. Il continua à la caresser tout en léchant le reste de chantilly qui coulait le long de son ventre et s'aperçut qu'elle avait aussi coulé sur son intimité. Mais il n'y en avait pas assez à son gout. Il se pencha sur le côté pour se saisir de la bouteille de chantilly et en déposa sur le clitoris de Cuddy.

Il s'installa la tête entre les jambes de Cuddy et s'empressa de lécher la chantilly avant qu'elle ne coule sur la couverture, tout le long de son sexe. Cuddy se cambra et posa ses mains dans les cheveux de House, lui intimant d'aller plus vite et de ne pas ralentir la cadence. Il continua à suçoter son clitoris et y exerça des petits coups de succion pour ne pas perdre une seule goutte de chantilly.

«S'il te plait …» Le supplia Cuddy.

House ne se fit pas prier et donna quelques derniers coups de langue avant de se redresser et de pénétrer Cuddy. Tous deux gémirent de plaisir et se laissèrent porter par les sensations qu'ils ressentaient d'être l'un dans l'autre. House commença le premier à se mouvoir en elle et asséna des coups de bassin lents mais forts. Ils étaient déjà proches de l'orgasme et il voulait faire durer ce moment de partage le plus longtemps possible.

Cuddy enroula ses jambes autour de House pour le rapprocher d'elle et le sentir au plus profond d'elle même. House accéléra ses mouvements et Cuddy fit de même. Dans le même temps, elle se mit à contracter les muscles de son intimité à chaque fois qu'il la pénétrait, ceci ne fit que décupler l'excitation de House qui accéléra graduellement ses mouvements jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse démentielle. Front contre front, haletants, ils jouirent ensemble, chacun criant le nom de l'autre dans un dernier souffle.

House retomba sur Cuddy, la tête sur sa poitrine. «Tu colles.» Annonça-t-il après quelques minutes passées à essayer de retrouver sa respiration dans les bras de sa compagne.

«C'est de ta faute. Tu ne sais jamais manger proprement.» Répondit Cuddy, à moitié endormie.

House leva alors la tête et regarda Cuddy dans les yeux. «Faut arranger ça alors ! Un bon bain ça te dit ?»

Cuddy afficha un large sourire en coin. «Oh que oui …»

House se leva et attrapa Cuddy par la main pour l'aider à se lever de la couverture et ils partirent en direction de la salle de bain.


End file.
